Saint un jour, Connard toujours
by ShadeKay
Summary: Harry est le saint Potter et Drago le connard de Poudlard. Mais quand un soir, après un entrainement, le premier rencontre le deuxième dans la salle de bain des préfets, Harry y voit l'occasion de découvrir les pires secrets de son ennemi, d'avoir enfin des réponses. Mais il est dangereux de s'attaquer à un connard, seul, surtout quand on est un saint, prêt à tout pour savoir.
1. Partie 1 Vapeur et Volupté

**\- Hello, c'est encore nous pour vous servir !**

 **\- Avec un beau drarry encore.**

 **\- Toujours. Alors Kay, raconte comment tu as été vilaine et que tu voulais finir réellement l'OS initial à la première partie.**

 **\- C'est vrai, mais on m'a dit que je me ferais lyncher. Alors on a fait une suite XD**

 **\- Bah c'est que je tiens à ma vie moi ! Donc une partie en entraine une autre, ce sera donc 3 parties qu'on va vous mettre ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?**

 **\- Parce que trois, c'est bien XD**

 **-Oui, trois c'est bien, mieux qu'un OS tout simple. Et tu n'as pas voulu continuer. Oui je balance. XD**

 **\- Je trouve que cette fin se suffit à elle-même.**

 **-Tout à fait. Car oui on a tout écrit, donc je pense que sa sera une parution par mois :D Mais quand là sera le mystère.**

 **\- Il faut bien garder un peu de surprise :P**

 **\- On remercie encore et toujours notre fidèle Beta Nathdawn qui corrige plus vite que son ombre :D**

 **\- ça c'est de la bêta en béton armé.**

 **\- Allez, on vous dit bonne lecture. Et pensez bien qu'un auteur, ou deux auteurs tués, ne peuvent fournir la suite.**

* * *

 _ **Saint un jour, connard toujours**_

 **Partie 1 : Vapeur et Volupté**

La salle de bain des préfets. Un luxe que Drago n'aurait pas pensé connaître à Poudlard. Tout était trop rustique, trop commun dans ce château. L'impression de grandeur était toujours gâchée par un détail agaçant : du bois abîmé, une pierre fendue ou un Gryffondor irritant. Le faste du manoir Malefoy lui manquait parfois, même s'il préférait être à Poudlard. Au moins à l'école, il était libre de tout. De ses faits et gestes, de ses actions et de son comportement. Même si son éducation parfaite le suivait jusqu'ici, il choisissait qui il raillait, comment, il faisait selon son bon plaisir. Enfin cela avait été le cas jusqu'à maintenant.

Cette année, Drago avait même été nommé préfet et avait le confort de cette immense salle de bain, presque toujours déserte. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était allongé dans l'eau, la mousse recouvrant son corps, somnolant même à certains moments, profitant de ce rare instant de paix, se vidant totalement l'esprit et oubliant le monde entier.

Cette année n'aurait rien de reposant pourtant. Il n'aurait pas dû s'accorder ce loisir inutile et futile. Il avait tellement de choses à faire. Plus importantes. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait investi d'une mission. Drago essayait, plus qu'il ne s'en était cru capable, de considérer cet homme comme son seigneur. Mais il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître un chef, il voulait être son propre maître. Mais ce fou avait sa famille entière sous son joug. Il n'était pas question que de sa vie, celles de ses parents étaient aussi en jeu. Alors il se donnait corps et âme pour tenter de mener à bien les missions qu'on lui avait confié. Rien de moins que de tuer Dumbledore. Ses premiers essais reflétaient son manque de conviction.

Ce vieil homme, même si Drago ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, ne méritait pas la mort. Du coup, ses tentatives manquaient de certitude et échouaient. Drago pouvait faire mieux que ça, il le savait. Il se torturait l'esprit pour innover. Il travaillait sur cette armoire pour faire entrer les mangemorts mais cela aussi était trop compliqué pour lui. Drago ne s'avouerait pas vaincu mais ce soir-là, il avait besoin d'une pause, loin de tout ça. Et cette salle de bain était idéale pour ça.

* * *

Harry était fatigué, son entraînement de Quidditch s'était mal passé. Les joueurs ne l'avaient pas écouté, la pluie l'avait trempé jusqu'à l'os et Ron ne l'avait même pas attendu. Il avait décidé de s'accorder un plaisir, une pause pour oublier tout ça. Il avait donc traîné sa carcasse couverte de boue et épuisée jusqu'au cinquième étage pour arriver à cette salle de bain. A peine le tableau passé et la délicieuse odeur du savon le saisit. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'élu. Il allait enfin passer un bon moment, tranquille, sans personne, quelque chose de calme. Il jeta ses chaussures d'un coup de pied, avant de commencer à enlever sa veste d'attrapeur en sifflotant légèrement.

Il avait perdu de vu Malfoy aujourd'hui. Pourtant il était sûre qu'en rentrant dans sa chambre ce soir, il allait prendre la carte des maraudeurs et tenter de trouver quelque chose. Harry savait que Drago cachait quelque chose, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais pour l'instant, il allait enlever cette boue, et cette sueur qui le recouvraient. Il fallait juste qu'il ôte tous ses vêtements d'abord.

– Je te conseille de les garder, Potter, intervint une voix glacée de mépris. Et puis la boue te va bien au teint, elle rappelle d'où tu viens.

Harry réussit à masquer son sursaut alors qu'il enlevait sa chemise. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Où même l'entendre ? Il arracha donc le vêtement qui lui bloquait la vue pour voir Malefoy. Il était là, dans cette mousse, trônant au milieu de la baignoire comme un prince dans son royaume. Plus qu'une baignoire, c'était un immense bassin carré où on pouvait même faire de petites longueurs si l'envie lui en prenait.

– Et toi, tu te sers de la mousse pour cacher ton odeur nauséabonde ? grogna Harry en s'avançant vers la baignoire.

Harry n'attendit pas un instant, c'était sa chance. Il voulait voir si Drago avait la marque, enfin il aurait la preuve que c'était un mangemort. Mais les bras de Drago reposaient tranquillement sous l'eau et le serpentard arbora un sourire plein de mépris.

– Tu parles de ton odeur ? En même temps, elle va de pair avec la boue.

– Il est sûr qu'on ne peut pas tous avoir l'air suffisant et avoir l'odeur de la trahison. Sors de là. Toi et moi, nous devons parler.

Harry n'allait pas passer à côté d'une opportunité pareille. Ils étaient seuls ici, personne ne savait qu'il était là. Et il allait pouvoir soutirer toutes les informations qu'il voulait et enfin ses amis arrêteraient de le prendre pour un fou. Drago ne pouvait être qu'un mangemort. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'était une certitude pour Harry.

– Potter, ricana Drago, si tu veux me voir nu, il va falloir trouver une meilleure tactique.

Cette fois, Harry fit un petit saut en arrière, choqué que Drago puisse penser à ça, avant de grogner.

– Et puis quoi encore !

– Alors demande pas des choses comme ça.

– Tu es vraiment un petit cul terreux, qui préfère se cacher dans l'eau que de se battre.

– Actuellement, c'est toi le cul terreux. Même si je parlerais plutôt de gadoue, ricana Drago avec suffisance. Et tu ne vaux vraiment pas la peine de se battre.

– Je te demande pardon ? Il est vrai que tu préfères te cacher derrière le mage noir. Tu lui baises les pieds aussi ?

– Tu vois un mage noir ici ? rétorqua Drago dont le visage se referma complètement, sa mâchoire se contractant, faisant ressortir une veine sur sa tempe. Je ne me cache derrière personne, moi, contrairement à toi. Il y aura bien un jour où Dumbledore ne pourra plus te protéger. Alors arrête de me chercher, Potter, et dis-moi ce que tu me veux.

– Me fais pas rire, tu te caches toujours derrière ton père. Et Je veux que tu dégages de cette baignoire !

– Pas moyen, j'y étais avant toi, ricana Drago en appuyant sa nuque contre le rebord, s'installant plus confortablement comme s'il allait dormir. Va donc squatter ailleurs, il y a plein de gens qui aimeraient recueillir le petit chiot couvert de gadoue que tu es.

Harry vit rouge et s'avança soudainement vers Drago, bien décidé à lui faire payer ses paroles. Il s'approcha du bassin, main tendue vers la tête de l'héritier. Celui-ci interrompit sa course avant qu'il ne le touche, enserrant le poignet de Potter de sa main droite puis, avisant l'immense baignoire, il le tira avec un sourire mauvais, le faisant plonger tête la première dans l'eau. Harry tenta de lutter, mais le sol était glissant. Il finit donc la tête la première dans l'eau. Pourtant il ne s'avoua pas vaincu et attrapa à son tour le poignet qui l'avait entraîné, pour le ramener à lui. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, il ouvrit tant bien que mal les yeux. La vision trouble, les lunettes occultant encore un peu plus sa vue, il réussit tout de même à envoyer un coup de poing en plein visage.

Avec un grognement de rage, profitant que Potter n'était pas stable dans la baignoire, Drago posa les mains sur ses épaules et le coula quelques secondes avant de le remonter et de recommencer encore deux fois.

– On se calme, Potter, ou je recommence ? s'exaspéra-t-il.

Mais Harry n'était pas près de se laisser faire, il cracha de l'eau, avant de lui donner un coup dans l'estomac.

– Crève, Malfoy ! Je ne t'obéirai jamais !

Cela sonnait presque comme un défi. Malfoy le replongea sous l'eau, plus longtemps cette fois pour lui faire payer son coup précédent qui lui avait donné la respiration erratique puis il se redressa pour l'immobiliser, le contournant, saisissant ses bras de ses deux mains en se mettant dans son dos pour avoir une prise plus ferme.

– T'es complètement cinglé, Potter, je ne comprends pas que les gens te suivent, murmura-t-il avec haine.

– C'est parce que tu es de son côté, hurla Harry, furieux.

Pris d'une idée, il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur Drago pour le couler à son tour, se débattant comme un diable. Il réussit à se libérer sous l'eau pour lui agripper les épaules à son tour et le menacer de son poing.

– Tu préfères le suivre lui et t'aplatir au sol ! Ose dire le contraire !

Harry le secouait comme un prunier. Imaginer Drago, lui si fier, si inflexible, s'écraser devant le mage noir était pour lui inconcevable. Cela créait juste une rage folle en lui. Pourtant Drago était incapable de plier devant lui. Il préférait Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que lui ?

– Ferme-la, Potter, rugit Drago en repoussant ses cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur son visage. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu te crois tout puissant, parce que tu es le héros élu par le monde entier, mais tu ne sais pas tout !

– Alors quoi ?! Tu préfères un vieux serpent ! Avoue-le !

– Je ne plie devant personne, gronda Drago en le repoussant avec virulence.

– Bah voyons ! Tu crois que je vais croire ça !

– Mais je m'en fous de ce que tu crois, Potter, au cas où tu ne l'aies pas remarqué, ironisa Drago. Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi ! Tu n'es pas un saint. Tu n'es qu'un môme paumé dans une guerre trop grande pour lui.

Comme Drago. Mais il ne le dit pas à voix haute. C'était le cas pourtant. Ils n'étaient que des gosses de seize ans embarqués dans un conflit auquel ils ne pouvaient pas échapper, dans des camps qu'ils ne pouvaient pas fuir, ni l'un ni l'autre.

– Montre-moi alors !

Harry tenta de prendre le bras gauche pour le regarder. Trouver la marque.

– Va te faire foutre, cracha Drago en se dégageant, le repoussant avec violence. Je n'ai rien à te prouver. Tu ne veux qu'une preuve de tes doutes.

– Montre, bordel ! Puisque tu es si sûr de toi ! hurla Harry en le tirant à lui.

Drago ne se laissa pas faire et lorsqu'il le tira, il se dressa, le repoussant contre le bord de la baignoire et l'y bloquant d'un bras en travers du torse.

– Tu es complètement cinglé, Potter, et obstiné.

Puis il le poussa et se leva, faisant dégouliner l'eau autour de lui, se détournant pour sortir d'un air digne, fier et glacé.

– Tu fuis comme toujours, Malfoy ! s'écria Potter. Tu ne sais faire que ça ! Te cacher ! Comme le vil serpent que tu es !

– Toi, tu te caches derrière Dumbledore, ce n'est pas mieux. Pourtant tu es un gryffondor.

– Je ne me cache pas derrière ! Je suis seul, bordel !

Toujours seul face à Voldemort, seul quand il avait voulu sauver Cédric, seul encore pour essayer de trouver ce que cachait Drago. Si seul, que cela le rendait malade. Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient rien. C'était lui, l'Elu, le seul. Et il détestait ça.

– On s'habitue, Potter, lâcha Malfoy avec froideur.

Cela coupa Harry dans son prochain cri. Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Harry ne voulait qu'un moment tranquille et il voyait que sa colère et sa mission lui étaient encore renvoyées en pleine figure. Encore et toujours.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? grogna Harry, les yeux fixés dans ceux orage.

– Parce que c'est comme ça, soupira Drago en se rasseyant. Au bout d'un moment, on le souhaite ardemment même.

Il s'accouda de nouveau contre le bord du bassin, lui jetant un coup d'œil sarcastique pour lui faire comprendre qu'il parlait de la situation actuelle.

– Tu veux que je te plaigne ? C'est ça ? grogna Harry en s'avançant jusqu'à lui. Tu es sérieux ? Après m'avoir envoyé dans les dents pendant des années que j'étais orphelin et j'en passe. Alors ne joue pas au pleurnicheur avec moi !

– Mais tu es un pleurnicheur, Potter, rit Drago avec sarcasme. Je l'ai vu tout de suite. Tu ne fais que ça : te plaindre. Parce que tu ne supportes pas d'être seul. C'est pour ça que tu n'es toujours pas parti, je suppose. Mieux vaut un bon ennemi que la solitude.

Harry se précipita vers lui, agrippa les cheveux blonds proches de la nuque, l'air mauvais.

– Alors quoi ? Tu crois tout savoir de moi maintenant que tu as compris ce que cela faisait ?

Drago saisit rudement son poignet, le fixant avec froideur en l'éloignant.

– Je savais déjà tout de toi lors de la première année, tu es transparent. Un livre ouvert. Et tu t'énerves parce que moi, je ne le suis pas. Je supporte la solitude qui t'est insoutenable et tu ne devines rien de ma vie.

Et c'était vrai. Harry se sentait seul et Drago semblait si serein, si bien que cela le rendait fou. Mais Drago se trompait sur quelque chose.

– Je devine ta vie, Malfoy. Tu trembles de peur d'obéir à Voldemort, mais tu n'arrives pas à te sortir de cette situation. Ton père a échoué, alors pourquoi toi tu réussirais, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu te prends pour un devin maintenant ? ironisa Drago.

Il préférait se cacher derrière le sarcasme plutôt que d'avouer ou de donner l'impression que Potter n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

– Je fais comme toi, assura Harry en se penchant vers lui pour le contempler froidement.

Mais soudainement il eut un doute. Un tout petit. Si petit mais qui le prit de court. Il ne réfléchit même pas en posant la question. Il resserra même sa prise sur les cheveux de Drago pour s'assurer que cette fois il ne fuirait pas.

– Tu ne veux pas être du côté de Voldemort ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

– Oh parce que soudainement, tu en doutes ? rétorqua Drago en resserrant sa prise sur le poignet, se défilant avec son sarcasme habituel.

– Réponds !

– Pourquoi ? Ça changerait quoi ? Tu deviendrais mon ami ? On oublierait des années de haine et d'insulte ? Oh peut-être que tu essaierais de m'aider..., ironisa Drago avec un sourire sarcastique. Potter, mon héros.

Cela ressemblait tellement à une insulte, mais Harry ne le voyait pas comme ça. Drago semblait tester la réponse.

– Je te sortirai de là, affirma-t-il l'air aussi mauvais. Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

– Même si tu l'étais, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu essaierais, lâcha Drago sans plus sourire soudain, le visage fermé.

– Comment tu dis ? Car je suis _Saint Potter_ , grogna Harry avant d'essayer de se calmer. On a besoin de n'importe qui contre Voldemort. Alors même si je dois t'aider toi, je le ferais.

Et il se rendait compte que c'était le cas. Harry en avait presque envie. Car cela voulait dire qu'il privait le lord noir de l'héritier d'une de ses plus fidèles familles. Mais ce n'était pas que ça. Drago avait cette lueur dans ses yeux, de bête traquée, incapable de se sortir de là. Et Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Peu importe leurs passés communs.

– Tu es _Saint Potter_ et je suis Malfoy. On est ce que l'on est. Je ne suis pas la clé qui te permettra de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Alors quoi ? tu crèves dans le caniveau ? C'est pas glorieux pour un Malfoy.

– Je m'en tire quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne suis qu'un vil serpent, tu l'as dit toi-même. Je finis toujours par trouver une solution.

– Malfoy. Ta gueule. Et laisse-moi faire si c'est ce que tu veux.

– Y'a pas moyen que je la ferme, Potter, ricana Drago. Il n'existe pas une seule solution sur cette terre pour que tu réussisses à ce que je me taise.

– Tu veux parier ?

– Je demande à voir.

– Me tente pas, Malfoy !

– Il n'y a pas moyen, ricana Drago en se redressant, l'éloignant avec force. Me faire taire ou me sauver du grand méchant, tu n'es capable ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

Mais Harry revint vers lui, agrippant ses bras fermement, à s'en faire mal aux doigts. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer à l'instant même et il ne voulait pas le rater.

– Arrête de fuir !

– Pourquoi faire ? Me battre ? rétorqua Malfoy avec une colère froide.

– Ce n'est peut-être pas notre seule option.

– Tu parles beaucoup, Potter, mais tu ne présentes aucune autre option.

– Je suis là, moi. Je ne pars pas. Et je peux t'aider.

– Tu ne pars pas ? répéta Drago en le fixant, haussant un sourcil.

– Non. Je reste là.

– Quoi qu'il arrive ? s'enquit Drago sans paraître plus confiant, comme s'il le testait.

– Malfoy, tu es le premier à savoir que plus c'est dangereux, plus je fonce, rit malgré lui l'élu.

Drago haussa un sourcil puis un sourire provocateur étira le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait toujours Harry. Dans un même geste, il glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour le maintenir en place et approcha son visage du sien. Il s'empara de ses lèvres sans autre forme de procès, comme s'il était en terrain conquis, le mettant au défi de reculer avec un mouvement de langue audacieux qui caressa la lèvre inférieure, réclamant l'accès. La première réaction d'Harry fut de le repousser durement, choqué que Drago puisse utiliser une telle bassesse. Mais devrait-il vraiment être surpris ? Son regard vert émeraude se braqua dans ceux orage et la lueur de défi le fit se redresser. Cette guerre, ce combat d'hippogriffes, ça il avait l'habitude. Alors sans plus réfléchir que cela, il tira de nouveau Malfoy à lui, créant un remous dans l'eau. Et ce fut lui, cette fois, qui s'empara de la bouche de Drago. Fermement, une main derrière sa nuque aussi. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouvel assaut, une nouvelle lutte.

Drago aurait pu en sourire mais ses lèvres étaient trop occupées à reprendre le contrôle, à lutter pour conquérir tandis que son corps se redressait, pour se rapprocher de Potter.

Harry grogna, avant de s'avancer pour coincer Drago entre le tour de la baignoire et lui. Un bras sur le rebord, l'autre sur celui du blond qui ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Donc même s'il n'était pas habitué à ça, s'il n'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, il tentait le tout pour le tout. Parce que c'était Malfoy, qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre. Qu'il avait soudainement l'impression que cela allait plus loin que juste des baisers. Pourtant il finit par reculer son visage sans le lâcher.

– Satisfait ? demanda Harry goguenard.

– Oh non, Potter, grogna Drago avec un sourire de prédateur. Il va me falloir bien plus que ça.

Ce fut lui qui se redressa et poussa Potter, entourant la taille d'un bras possessif alors qu'il le tirait à lui en reprenant ses lèvres avec autorité. Collant son bassin au sien, Harry put parfaitement sentir le désir de Drago, surtout qu'il était nu dans le bain, contrairement au gryffondor. Cette fois, Harry se décomposa un peu, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il se maudit même en se sentant rougir. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Pourtant cela boosta son égo de sentir que c'était lui qui provoquait ça. Lui qui l'excitait. Sa propre érection devint même douloureuse. Drago eut un sourire encore plus prédateur en voyant sa réaction, son regard argent s'assombrissant à la manière des nuages un soir d'orage et il se recula juste un peu, pour fixer Potter alors qu'il l'attirait encore un peu plus près, le collant étroitement à lui.

– Cela devient très dangereux, souffla-t-il en reprenant les mots qu'Harry avait prononcé un peu avant. Tu vas vraiment foncer ? s'enquit Drago d'un souffle rauque alors que sa bouche allait explorer le cou d'Harry, comme s'il s'emparait d'un territoire nouvellement découvert, le marquant de ses lèvres, de sa langue.

– À quoi tu joues, Malfoy ? murmura Harry avant de fermer obstinément les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Il se sentait soudainement essoufflé et grogna.

– Je ne vais pas fuir ! ajouta-t-il tout de même.

– Courageux petit Potter, susurra Drago alors que sa main se faufilait sous l'eau pour aller caresser le ventre et descendre lentement. Mais encore une fois, je demande à voir, ajouta-t-il en passant la barrière du pantalon pour s'immiscer à l'intérieur, y trouvant avec un plaisir malsain une érection.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il rougit un peu plus en se mordant la lèvre.

– Par Merlin !

Harry tira Drago à lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois, lui mordiller la lèvre, mais sa main se fit moins audacieuse et ne vint que serrer une fesse ronde et chaude dans l'eau.

– Tu as peut-être plus de courage que je croyais, Potter, souffla Drago en continuant à déposer ses baisers brûlants alors que sa main commençait un mouvement lent de va-et-vient.

Harry aurait aimé dire qu'il n'était pas peureux, qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, qu'il savait parfaitement jouer à ça mais tout était faux. Il appréhendait autant qu'il aimait tout cela. Et avant même qu'il ne comprenne, il se frottait contre Drago, cherchant déjà sa libération.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-il tout de même. C'est un autre moyen de me blesser ?

– Peut-être, murmura Drago en le libérant de son pantalon, toujours sous l'eau. Tu ne peux pas en avoir la certitude. Tu n'as aucun moyen de le savoir. Même si je te le disais, tu ne pourrais pas en être sûr non plus.

Drago n'avait pas la moindre intention de le rassurer. Au contraire. Il le testait. Réellement. Potter voulait lui prouver qu'il ne partirait pas. Alors Drago allait le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il savait que le gryffondor n'avait pas d'expérience. Il était bien trop occupé à se jeter dans la bataille pour ça. Il ne s'était sans doute pas intéressé au sexe contrairement à Drago qui, malgré son âge, avait vite découvert et exploré toutes les possibilités.

L'élu voulait le sauver. Il lui demandait de lui dire que Drago ne voulait pas suivre le seigneur des ténèbres. Il lui demandait un don total, une confiance aveugle. Alors Drago voulait voir si Harry, le _Saint_ _Potter_ , était capable lui d'une telle chose. De s'abandonner avec son pire ennemi et de se confier à lui, de tout le laisser faire. C'était sans doute le seul moyen qui pourrait amener Drago à un début de confiance.

Et bordel, toucher Potter, caresser Potter, baiser Potter, c'était un fantasme carrément bandant qui lui avait toujours semblé impossible.

– Connard, jura Harry, les yeux fermés.

Pourtant il finit par grogner encore une fois, sa main revint agripper les cheveux blonds, alors qu'il revenait à sa bouche. Il aimait beaucoup trop ça. Cette langue taquine, ce souffle à avaler. Il se pressa un peu plus contre Drago, cherchant tout ce qu'il pouvait prendre.

– Je peux jouer à ça aussi, affirma-t-il alors que la main sur la fesse n'avait fait que se serrer un peu sans aller plus loin.

\- Joue, Potter, et accroche-toi bien, vint-il souffler au creux de son oreille. Parce que le seul moyen de m'arrêter, c'est de fuir. Tant que tu restes là, je considère que je peux tout prendre de toi.

Et Drago allait tout prendre de Potter. N'allait rien laisser. Si Harry voulait tout de lui, ses plus noirs secrets et ses plus sombres pensées, alors il devrait rester pendant que Malfoy lui prendrait tout. Alors que sa bouche continuait son chemin sensuel, la seconde main du blond se glissa entre les fesses d'Harry. Cette fois, l'élu l'arrêta prenant sa main et le fixa d'un air sauvage.

\- Pas question !

\- Tu t'enfuis déjà ? ricana Drago en faisant un mouvement plus vigoureux sur son érection qui ne perdait rien de sa superbe.

\- Je ne vais pas me laisser dévorer. Toi, tu n'as qu'à…

Merde, il n'arrivait même pas à le formuler. C'était trop gênant. Il préféra reprendre les lèvres douces et ainsi l'empêcher de dire quelque chose d'horrible. La main sur la fesse remonta doucement sur la taille et Harry se mit à l'effleurer délicatement, sans se presser, découvrant.

\- Je vais le faire, Potter, murmura-t-il d'une voix très basse entre deux baisers.

Le dévorer. Le pousser à fuir. L'acculer dans ses retranchements. Il allait le faire. Il se prenait presque à espérer que Potter ne fuirait pas. Donc il continuait ses caresses, variant le rythme, la pression, le mouvement, pour entendre ce souffle court. Le sentir abandonner. Parce qu'au fond, c'était de ça que Drago avait besoin. Que Potter s'abandonne, se confie à lui, totalement, aveuglement. Alors seulement Drago pourrait envisager d'essayer d'en faire autant.

Harry allait répliquer, mais il se sentit partir sans réussir à se retenir. Les mains se resserrèrent sur Drago, alors que sa bouche glissait dans son cou. Il essaya d'étouffer le gémissement d'extase pendant qu'il se libérait dans la main du Serpentard.

– Merde, grogna-t-il en frissonnant.

– C'est un bon début, Potter, s'amusa Drago qui caressait sa nuque, sa main longeant son dos dans des allées et venues tranquilles mais sensuelles. Mais plutôt que Merlin ou merde, tu peux dire mon nom.

– Tu aimerais beaucoup trop ça, soupira Harry essayant de rester debout, alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à rouvrir les yeux.

– Une bonne raison pour que tu ne le fasses jamais, approuva Drago en prenant sa taille pour le guider vers l'un des bancs carrelés se trouvant dans la baignoire pour l'y asseoir.

Mais même une fois assis, il ne le lâcha pas, se glissa entre ses jambes, s'y imposant alors que ses lèvres reprenaient un chemin plus tranquille mais toujours aussi dominateur sur la courbe du cou d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor soupira encore une fois, ayant du mal à revenir, pour jeter ses lunettes qui l'empêchaient de voir correctement sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il se redressa et prit le visage anguleux du blond, pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Il se sentait d'attaque maintenant, il ne pouvait pas faire pire que de se laisser aller tout de suite, trop tôt. Alors ses mains descendirent sur le torse fin, pour arriver sur le bassin. Il voulait bien jouer, mais il hésitait encore à le toucher là.

Drago ne l'aidait pas. Ce n'était pas le but. Si Potter voulait vraiment le sauver comme il l'avait dit, il devrait faire bien pire que tout ça. Cela n'empêcha pas Drago de mêler sa langue à leur baiser alors que, d'une main sur les reins de Potter, il le rapprocha de lui pour lui faire sentir son érection toujours présente.

Harry retint un instant sa respiration, avant de laisser sa main sur la cuisse, remontant doucement, mais il se sentait incapable de le toucher sans y avoir été invité. Même si implicitement ce qu'ils faisaient voulait dire qu'il avait le droit. Mais c'était trop d'un coup. Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas. Il avait juste voulu prendre une douche tranquille et aller dormir.

Cela fit simplement sourire Drago qui lui n'hésita pas et vint caresser le sexe d'Harry qui se ramollissait suite à son orgasme, pour lui redonner toute sa vigueur. Harry ne comprenait pas tellement et il dût prendre une grande respiration avant de glisser enfin les doigts sur le sexe érigé, prenant exemple sur le mouvement de Drago. Ses joues rougies montraient son embarras.

– Content ? murmura-t-il.

– Tu le sauras quand ce sera le cas, ricana Drago avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec autorité.

Harry les mordit avant de le lécher. Sa main remonta sur l'érection, d'abord doucement, comme s'il évaluait, puis plus vigoureusement, reprenant les gestes qu'il aimait faire sur lui. Mais pas une seconde ses doigts n'avaient quitté les cheveux blonds qu'il trouvait si doux, débarrassés de tout ce qu'il mettait dessus. Il avait envie de glisser son nez dedans.

Harry commençait à se laisser aller. Drago le voyait se contenir encore, mais il osait enfin, et sentir sa main sur son sexe le fit grogner et il donna un coup de rein pour s'enfoncer dans la paume avec plus de vigueur alors qu'il enroulait ses doigts autour de la demi-érection d'Harry pour la rendre plus dure à l'aide du même mouvement que celui qui l'avait fait jouir.

La bouche d'Harry se glissa dans le cou, pour l'embrasser chastement, puis le lécher, et finalement le mordre là aussi.

– Tu vas me parler maintenant ? grogna-t-il.

– Je suis très loin d'être convaincu, Potter, laissa tomber Drago en rapprochant leurs bassins pour mettre leurs érections en contact.

Cela fit rater un battement à Harry qui gémit avant de soupirer. Harry se cambra contre lui, le désir revenant dans ses veines avec tellement de vitesse qu'il en fut le premier choqué.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

– Tout, lâcha Drago, impitoyable.

– Comment ça, tout ? s'étrangla-t-il.

– Tout, répéta Drago d'un ton sans appel avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Sa main s'ouvrit, chassa celle d'Harry et engloba leurs deux sexes avant de donner un coup de rein, provoquant un délicieux frottement. Harry gémit et s'accrocha au bassin de Drago, accompagnant le mouvement. Il prit une seconde pour repousser le plaisir et tenter de rester concentré.

– C'est ce qu'on fait, murmura-t-il cacher dans son cou.

– Non, Potter, murmura Drago en venant caresser sa nuque et ses cheveux dans un geste d'une possessivité extrême. On ne fait pas tout.

– Tu… Tu…

Harry était ridicule, il le savait. Drago devait le savoir aussi. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, lui, et c'est en pensant à cela qu'Harry se rendit compte d'une chose.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois pour toi.

– Non, ce n'est pas la première fois, au contraire de toi.

– La ferme ! Avec qui tu…

– On s'en fout, le coupa Drago en donnant un autre coup de rein, frottant leurs érections à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi ? gémit Harry alors que ses mains se resserraient contre lui.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas important, murmura Drago en recommençant.

Harry ne savait pas comment faire, mais il pouvait au moins se décider à agir, parce que c'était bon. Parce qu'il se rendait compte que peut-être il pourrait prendre le dessus aussi. Alors il s'empara des lèvres, les mordillant avant de donner à son tour un mouvement de hanche un peu brusque. Cela ravit Drago qui accompagna le geste en y mettant la même ardeur que Potter. Sa main, toujours sur les reins de Potter, le ramenant sur le bord du banc carrelé. Il n'y tenait que parce que l'eau lui permettait de flotter, en dehors, il serait tombé au sol. Mais cela permit à Drago de glisser sa main libre sous Potter pour retourner caresser les fesses.

– Arrête avec ça, grogna Harry en récupérant la main baladeuse.

Pour se venger, il glissa la sienne sur les fesses de Drago prenant le même chemin.

– Pourquoi ? Ça va te faire fuir ? s'enquit Drago en recommençant, indifférent au geste d'Harry.

– ça suffit. Pourquoi je te donnerai aussi ça ?

– Parce que tu vas aimer. Alors la ferme, Potter, et laisse-moi faire, souffla Drago, reprenant les mots qu'Harry avait prononcé lorsqu'il avait parlé de le sauver de Voldemort.

– Non.

– Alors fuis, défia Drago en donnant un nouveau coup de rein.

Harry pesa le pour et le contre, étudiant un instant ses possibilités avant de grogner.

– T'es vraiment un connard, Malfoy, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

– Et toi, un putain de _Saint Potter_ , rétorqua Drago contre ses lèvres alors que ses doigts s'immisçaient plus loin.

Harry grogna, se tortilla, mal à l'aise mais refusa de s'avouer vaincu. D'un coup, il se releva, portant Drago grâce à l'eau, pour l'asseoir sur le banc à sa place et reprit ses caresses sur son torse, puis sa langue l'accompagna un peu. Si Drago décidait de ce qu'il allait faire, il pouvait au moins décider de comment cela allait se passer, foi de Potter.

Voilà, Potter se lâchait un peu. Il s'y croyait même un peu trop, pensa Drago avec un sourire narquois mais au moins, il devenait actif et prenait des initiatives. L'idée qu'il n'allait pas fuir enflammait Drago qui donna de nouveaux coups de reins, tenant toujours leurs érections dans la paume d'une de ses mains. Harry grogna un peu, avant de laisser son bassin se frotter contre celui de Drago encore et encore. C'était enivrant, si excitant. Ses doigts glissèrent sur une fesse pour la serrer alors que l'autre s'égarait dans le cou, puis sur le haut du torse. Sa bouche prit le relais, découvrant la peau douce d'une clavicule, puis d'un téton.

Cela lui faisait presque tourner la tête. Il devrait profiter de l'instant pour vérifier le bras de Drago, car tout cela était pour ça à la base. Savoir ce que Drago était. C'était la raison de tous ses mois d'angoisse, à fixer la carte des maraudeurs pour le trouver, l'analyser. Mais maintenant Drago était là, sous lui, sous la langue, et ce fut comme si tout était effacé. Comme si son esprit était vide. Qu'il n'avait plus que ses mains sur lui, cette bouche qui disait des choses si horribles mais qui lui donnait autant de plaisir.

La cuisse de Drago écarta finalement davantage les siennes et après les caresses destinées à le détendre, Drago glissa le premier doigt en Harry tout en accentuant les coups de rein pour qu'il se concentre sur le plaisir. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, Harry se crispa brusquement, pas du tout rassuré et encore moins à l'aise. Drago fit claquer sa langue, enleva sa main et glissa du banc pour faire face à Potter. Puis, sans grande délicatesse, il le fit tourner et le souleva pour l'asseoir sur le bord de la grande baignoire. Il le rejoignit d'un bond leste, se glissa entre ses cuisses et se baissa pour le prendre en bouche, ses doigts retrouvant leur chemin entre ses fesses.

Harry glapit, incertain, avant de le regarder entre ses cuisses. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment faire ça ? Avec Malfoy ? Pourtant son esprit partit bien loin de là, lorsque cette bouche si chaude se posa sur lui. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas éjaculer encore une fois. Merde... À quoi jouait Drago ? C'était pour l'humilier plus vite ?

Sa main se posa dans les cheveux blonds pour le repousser mais dès qu'il les caressa, il ne fit que les effleurer, les trouvant si doux, si tendres. C'était ça, Drago était tout en contrastes. Si dur, si cruel, dans ses paroles, son comportement, mais si petit, nerveux, et doux dans son physique. Alors Harry lâcha l'affaire. C'était trop pour lui, il glissa donc simplement sa main sur la nuque de Drago comme pour l'enjoindre à continuer alors que sa propre tête partait en arrière et qu'il poussait un gémissement de plaisir.

– Doucement, murmura-t-il.

Il n'allait pas avouer à Drago qu'il était encore sur le point d'en finir, mais cette langue, elle faisait tellement de choses inédites sur lui. Drago ne l'écouta qu'à peine, changea de mouvement, ajouta sa main, faisant monter le plaisir alors que son doigt retrouvait l'entrée de Potter. Il relâcha le sexe, y fit courir sa langue puis sa main prit le relais alors qu'il allait lécher plus bas. Il passa même dans l'aine, juste parce qu'il savait que c'était sensible, ne s'y attardant pas, fixé sur son objectif. Il prit le temps de venir sucer son propre doigt, d'humidifier la zone de sa salive puis il glissa doucement dans la première barrière de chair avec l'envie impatiente de s'y plonger.

\- Bordel, Malfoy, tu me revaudras ça, assura Harry en se cambrant un peu plus.

Tout cela était nouveau, mais comme il lâchait prise, avouant avoir perdu cette manche, il n'avait plus qu'à profiter du plaisir que lui procurait le blond. Il se demanda tout de même un instant avec qui il avait appris tout ça. Pour être si doué qu'un mouvement le faisait frissonner. Drago eut un rictus mais ne rétorqua pas, laissant Harry croire ce qu'il souhaitait tant que Drago avait ce qu'il voulait.

Sa langue remonta lentement le long du sexe alors que son doigt allait chercher plus loin. Il le reprit en bouche lorsqu'il fut au bout et lécha le gland. Il fit un aller-retour lent, en même temps que son doigt se retirait pour mieux revenir, Drago l'orienta pour venir toucher le point de plaisir qu'Harry ne devait même pas connaître.

Harry se cambra violemment, sa tête tapa lourdement sur le carrelage au sol. Il n'entendit même pas sa supplique qui se répercuta sur la faïence de la pièce. Sa main se crispa encore dans les cheveux, mais il se moquait bien de faire mal à Drago, puisque visiblement il n'avait aucune pitié pour lui. Sa respiration se bloquait, comme remplacé par le plaisir dans son corps, l'inondant, le noyant.

\- Je… Je vais…

Il n'arrivait même pas à penser à se retenir, à faire quoique ce soit. Il voulait juste que Drago continue. Encore et encore.

\- Non, Potter, gronda Drago en redressant la tête pour le fixer.

Mais si sa bouche et la main sur son sexe s'arrêta, ce ne fut pas le cas des doigts en lui qui s'agitaient tranquillement, allant et venant, touchant le point une fois sur deux. Cela ne fit que faire grogner Harry, qui se tortilla au sol. Il tenta de faire revenir la tête de Drago sur lui, mais sans réussir.

– Continue, ordonna-t-il finalement en lui lançant le même regard furieux.

– Je continue, fit remarquer Drago avec un sourire moqueur mais le regard sombre de désir.

D'ailleurs, rongé par l'envie, il ralentit et introduisit lentement un second doigt avant d'aller taper de nouveau le point sensible en Harry pour détendre le sorcier qui s'était crispé à l'intrusion.

– Tu es le pire des connards, assura Harry en se cambrant de nouveau.

Il était complètement ravagé par le plaisir, incapable de faire autre chose que de gémir, grogner, se mordant les lèvres.

– Je sais, Potter, souffla Drago en venant embrasser le ventre. Et toi le Saint des Saints.

– Alors fais quelque chose ! N'importe quoi, s'écria Harry alors que son autre main venait dans ses propres cheveux pour les tirer.

– Je compte bien le faire, assura Drago dont la bouche remontait le long du ventre puis du torse, lentement, continuant de préparer le sorcier.

Mais Harry ne le laissa pas aller à son rythme et avec la main dans les cheveux, il ramena durement Drago à lui pour reprendre ses lèvres, avec brutalité. Son autre main agrippa le bassin du blond, pour l'attirer contre lui, il avait besoin de le toucher, de le sentir contre lui. De ne plus être seul.

Drago retira donc lentement ses doigts, ramenant encore davantage son bassin, le sexe douloureux tellement l'envie était présente. Sa bouche dériva dans le cou de Potter, reprenant ses baisers sensuels qui avaient lancé les choses et alors qu'il arrivait sous l'oreille de Potter, il murmura à voix basse, grave.

\- Tu aurais dû fuir, Potter.

Sa main guidait déjà son sexe en Potter, l'entrée à peine facilitée par la préparation sommaire mais il s'imposa, centimètre après centimètres comme si rien au monde n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Harry s'agrippa douloureusement à un bras, serrant les dents, mais ne le repoussa pas. Il se laissait envahir par son ennemi d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais pensée. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur cette fois, essayant de se concentrer sur la chaleur du corps au-dessus de lui. Il tenta de récupérer la bouche du blond, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il retomba au sol, pantelant. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, concentré sur la douleur en lui.

Drago s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde avant de s'immobiliser et de relever la tête pour fixer Potter, le regard et l'expression sombres.

\- Un véritable Saint, souffla-t-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Potter avec une ardeur enflammée.

Harry répondit avec la même passion, le même désespoir, mais n'osant pas bouger davantage.

\- Arrête de dire ça, supplia-t-il presque avant de se cacher dans son cou.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas capable de me faire taire, rétorqua Malfoy.

Il glissa une main sous la nuque d'Harry pour le garder contre son cou et son bassin se mit enfin en action. Il recula, lentement avant de revenir avec plus de vigueur pour toucher le point qui répandrait le plaisir en Harry et lui ferait oublier la douleur. Harry grommela avant de simplement mordre un peu violemment le cou dans lequel il était, alors que son corps se tendait. Cela faisait autant de mal que de bien. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il aimait ou pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que Drago s'arrête. Il passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras se refermèrent aussi sur lui, alors qu'il grognait bassement à chaque mouvement.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'encouragement à Drago qui accentua ses mouvements, y mettant plus de force. La main crispée sur la nuque de Potter dans un geste de possessivité extrême, il allait et venait en Potter avec un plaisir si grand qu'il craignait de jouir à chaque seconde. Mais il voulait que ça dure un peu. Le savourer. S'en rassasier. Parce qu'il était en Potter. Harry s'était laissé faire. Il était en train de tout lui donner. Il s'abandonnait complètement. Il se laissait posséder. Et il avait l'air d'aimer ce que Drago lui faisait. C'était tellement impensable, inconcevable, que Drago donna un coup de rein plus vigoureux, s'enfonçant encore plus en lui.

– Bordel, Malfoy, s'écria Harry en se redressant, cherchant comme un affamé sa bouche. Continue, je t'en prie.

L'élu oubliait tout, Il voulait juste que Drago continue de le ravager. Le plaisir montait, effaçant la douleur pour l'instant. Tout ce qui comptait c'était cet ardeur qui partait de son ventre, augmentant encore et encore. Harry en souhaitait tellement plus, il voulait pouvoir se libérer tout en essayant de voir si le désir pouvait être plus grand en continuant. Une main agrippa une fesse pour encourager Draco à aller plus vite, plus fort, alors que sa langue parcourrait chaque morceau de peau à portée.

Mais Drago n'avait pas besoin d'encouragement. Il accéléra. Serrant sa nuque, il commença à aller et venir avec puissance, le souffle rauque. Il lui prit tout. Il vola chacun de ses souffles, de ses suppliques, de ses gestes et il ne lui laissa que le plaisir. Il allait venir rapidement à ce rythme, il le sentait, mais rien au monde ne l'aurait arrêté. Au contraire, il y allait plus fort, plus vite, le ravageant.

Harry se cambra toujours un peu plus, son bassin prenant vie sans qu'il ne réussisse à se calmer. L'idée ne lui vint même pas. Mais il dut rendre les armes à un moment, incapable de s'adoucir, de réfléchir, il jouit dans un puissant grognement, la bouche contre le cou de Drago, la respiration coupée. L'orgasme obscurcit sa vue déjà un peu floue, avant de reprendre un souffle haché, plus laborieux qu'après le plus infect des entraînements de Quidditch.

Le corps d'Harry se resserra autour de Drago et il comprit, en plus du grognement et de la respiration courte, que le gryffondor venait de jouir. Et le sentir plus étroit encore autour de lui, avalant son sexe comme s'il en avait besoin, amena Drago à sa propre jouissance. Il jouit en Harry, serrant sa nuque, et finit par ralentir, s'arrêter. Il resta là, immobile, au-dessus de lui, le souffle court, les prunelles fixant le visage de Potter, le dominant sans l'écraser.

Harry finit par rouvrir les yeux, les paupières lourdes et la respiration encore courte. Il étudia Drago, sans vraiment savoir la marche à suivre. Mais il fut gêné par ce regard si profond, comme si le serpentard allait lui voler jusqu'à son âme. C'est avec horreur qu'il se sentit rougir un peu plus. Il détourna donc pudiquement les yeux, ce qui était assez stupide, car Drago était toujours en lui, sur lui, avec lui. Et il n'arrivait même pas à lui dire de dégager, car il se rendait compte avec effarement qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

– Autre chose ? murmura-t-il tout bas, en revenant enfin vers lui, conscient que ses mains étaient toujours dans les cheveux blonds et dans le dos.

\- Si tu savais, Potter, souffla Drago à voix basse.

Il le fixait toujours. Il avait tellement de mal à le croire. Potter venait vraiment de s'abandonner à lui, complètement, son ennemi du premier jour. Il faisait ce que lui était incapable de faire. Et il rougissait d'une façon qui aurait presque pu attendrir Drago s'il s'était écouté. Il ne se dégageait même pas. Drago attendait le moment où Potter allait réaliser, comprendre, et le repousser avec force, avec dégoût, avant de s'enfuir avec honte. Cela ne pouvait finir que comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'était déjà tellement impensable qu'ils en soient arrivés jusque-là.

– Je croyais qu'on faisait ça pour que tu parles justement ? rétorqua-t-il presque malgré lui.

La main d'Harry remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale, pour arriver à la nuque. C'est à deux mains qu'Harry leva la tête vers lui, les yeux émeraudes dans ceux orages, pour le fixer avec intensité, retrouvant sa conscience en même temps que son calme.

– Tu ne fuiras pas non plus, Malfoy, déclara-il, étrangement sûr de lui. Tu dois tout me dire maintenant. Comme tu me l'as si bien rappelé, je ne peux pas te faire taire. Alors parle maintenant.

– Tu ne perds pas de temps, souffla Drago sans bouger, les yeux fixés dans les siens. Tu es têtu et obstiné.

– Je suis un Gryffondor, pouffa Harry avant de se couper aussitôt dans un gémissement.

En riant, il s'était resserré et Drago était toujours en lui, bien plus glissant avec sa semence. Harry attira Drago à lui sans même y penser pour faire mourir son geignement sur ses lèvres en déposant un baiser chaste mais profond. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, une légère appréhension dans le regard.

– Dis-moi que tu n'es pas un Mangemort, demanda-t-il dans un chuchotis qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à une supplique à son goût.

– Qu'est-ce que cela ferait si je l'étais ?

– Réponds. Juste, réponds.

– J'en suis un, lâcha finalement Drago en le fixant avec intensité.

Potter allait essayer de fuir. Il le savait. Mais il ne le laisserait pas partir avec cette information. Il était presque surpris lui-même de l'avoir lâchée. Mais parce que Potter venait de s'abandonner, il voulait essayer, juste pour voir sa réaction. Harry fronça les sourcils, blessé sans comprendre pourquoi, avant de se tourner pour regarder le bras.

– Un sort pour le dissimuler, répondit Drago qui savait son bras vide de toute marque.

– Pourquoi ? s'écria soudainement Harry. Tu as dit que tu ne t'abaisserais devant personne.

– On n'a pas toujours le choix, soupira Drago.

– Alors quoi ? Sous prétexte que tu n'as pas le choix, tu embrasses les pieds de ce tueur ? Toi ? Et ta satanée fierté ?

– Ma fierté ne vaut pas la vie de mes parents, lâcha Drago en soupirant, reculant finalement pour aller s'asseoir à même le carrelage, entre les cuisses de Potter, continuant de le fixer.

Potter n'avait pas fui, pas encore. En plus de s'abandonner complètement. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il répondait vraiment. Ou peut-être parce que la pression de ces derniers mois le dépassait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait une mission quasi impossible. Même Voldemort ne l'en croyait pas capable et il avait voulu lui prouver le contraire. Mais pour cela, il fallait tuer un homme et pas n'importe qui. Même pour lui, cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Il ne dormait plus depuis des mois, depuis la rentrée.

Harry se releva à son tour doucement, grimaçant de douleur, en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ton père est coupable, dit-il simplement.

– D'avoir suivi un homme qui avait ses valeurs. Il est dépassé. Tu lui as échappé, au ministère, reprit Drago en relevant une jambe, appuyant son bras sur son genou plié. Il fallait qu'il soit puni. Cela m'est retombé dessus. C'était moi ou ma mère. Je n'ai pas embrassé ses pieds, Potter, j'ai sauvé ma mère de ces tortures.

– Ta mère, elle a déjà trempé avec Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

Il s'assit en face de lui, les jambes un peu pliées. Il vint tenir ses chevilles, étrangement calme. Presque relaxé. Même s'il parlait du destin du monde.

– Non, elle évite les choses comme elle peut, étant donné notre proximité.

Harry hocha la tête, avant de s'accorder quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il pouvait prendre une telle décision seule ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire ça ? Mais sans même réfléchir, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour parler.

– Si tu viens avec nous, de notre côté, on doit pouvoir protéger ta mère, affirma-t-il en relevant la tête.

– Potter, s'amusa Drago avec un sourire ironique en coin. Même toi tu ne peux pas promettre ça. Personne n'en a le pouvoir.

– Dumbledore pourrait. Si tu acceptais. Ou même… Quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un en qui tu pourrais avoir confiance, réfléchit Harry pensant à Rogue. Mais il faut que toi, tu le veuilles.

– Il n'est pas question que de moi, Potter. Je ne suis pas tout seul. Si je l'étais, tout serait plus simple.

– Ta mère, on doit pouvoir aussi la protéger. Mais pas ton père. Il est coupable.

– Ma mère ne quittera pas mon père.

– Ton père est un criminel. Il était là quand Voldemort est revenu. Il a tenté de me tuer. Il est coupable, il ira en prison comme les autres. Mais si ta mère n'a rien fait, on peut essayer de l'aider. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Qu'elle soit en sécurité ?

– Tu vis dans un autre monde, soupira Drago en se relevant pour aller vers ses vêtements pliés sur un banc.

Mais Harry lui attrapa le poignet, cherchant ses yeux.

– Tu fuis, Malfoy. On avait un marché.

– J'ai répondu à tes questions.

– Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'être à ses ordres te plaît. Je peux t'aider à changer.

– Tu veux m'aider ? Gagne cette foutue guerre.

– Tu pourrais participer.

– Je signerais l'arrêt de mort de mes parents.

– On peut protéger ta mère, je te dis. Ne fais pas l'idiot, s'agaça Harry en se mettant sur les genoux.

– Ma mère ne laissera pas mon père, répéta Drago en claquant de la langue. Tu ne peux pas m'aider.

– Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, c'est différent.

– Potter, ouvre les yeux cinq minutes, tu veux ? ironisa Drago. T'es en train de me demander de changer de camp en entraînant ma mère avec moi pour lutter avec toi contre le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, sans avoir aucune certitude que tes amis gagneront cette guerre. Outre le fait que mon père se ferait tuer en guise de punition pour notre départ, que crois-tu qu'ils nous feront s'ils nous retrouvent ? Si vous ne parvenez pas à nous protéger ? Si tu perds ?

– Parce que si tu restes avec lui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera de mieux Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que cela sera mieux de l'autre côté ?

– Mon père restera en vie un peu plus longtemps et par extension, ma mère aussi. Je vais faire en sorte de survivre en le contentant et nous épargner, à tous les trois, beaucoup de souffrance.

– Tu n'y arriveras pas. J'ignore ce qu'il t'a demandé mais si c'est une punition, tu n'y arriveras sûrement pas. Il veut que tu échoues. Pour te tuer. Et comme vous êtes une des plus fidèles familles, vous servirez d'exemple. Laisse-moi t'aider.

– Tu ne peux pas. Ta solution condamnerait mon père que tu te plais à voir en coupable idéal. Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer.

– Ton père a voulu me tuer. Plusieurs fois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je pense d'autre ? Il n'est pas un saint, même si c'est ton père.

– Il n'a pas le choix. C'est toi ou nous, Potter. C'est bien pour ça que tu ne peux rien pour nous, répondit Drago en se levant enfin pour s'habiller.

– Alors tu abandonnes ? Comme ça ? Sans même essayer ? Tu me déçois, Malfoy.

– Comme toujours. Je suis lucide, reprit le blond en commençant à se vêtir, passant son pantalon en premier.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas, fixant ses mains sur ses genoux, là, nu, sans défense. Lui aussi en avait assez de cette guerre, lui aussi n'en pouvait plus d'avoir peur, de devoir affronter des choses que même les adultes fuyaient. Malfoy venait de lui porter un coup bien plus fatal que ne l'avait fait Voldemort jusqu'ici. Et bien plus douloureux. Ne pouvait-il donc rien faire sans Dumbledore ?

– Potter, soupira Drago en revenant vers lui.

Il s'agenouilla face à lui, la chemise passée mais encore ouverte sur son torse et il posa la main dans les cheveux en bataille.

– Tu ne peux pas être le héros de tout le monde. Tout comme je ne peux pas être celui que tu espères.

– Tu pourrais, affirma le Gryffondor sans bouger. Tu pourrais tellement être mieux qu'un simple tueur. Tu étais destiné à mieux. Est-ce que je me serais trompé à ce point-là sur toi ?

Il avait cru que Drago, tout en restant Malfoy, pourrait vraiment l'aider. Et peut-être qu'ensemble, ils auraient pu faire quelque chose de grandiose. Comme renverser Voldemort. Et il n'aurait plus été seul.

– Je ne suis pas un héros, je vais continuer à te décevoir, souffla Drago en le fixant intensément. J'essaie juste de survivre. Comme tout le monde. On ne s'y prend pas tous de la bonne manière sans doute, mais on essaie.

– Tu es stupide, soupira Harry. Je ne suis pas un héros non plus. Et je fais tout de même ce qui doit être fait. C'est moi qui n'ai pas le choix. Toi, tu l'as toujours.

– Potter, avoir le choix entre accepter la mort de son père et sûrement celle de sa mère pour rejoindre ton camp, ou obéir au seigneur des ténèbres dans l'espoir de les sauver sans aucune certitude, ce n'est pas vraiment un choix, lâcha Drago avec sarcasme. Je ne suis pas stupide, je suis coincé. Alors ne m'insulte pas !

– Alors tout ça n'aura servi à rien ? répliqua aussitôt Harry en le poussant durement. Tu n'es qu'un connard fini, bordel !

– Toujours avec toi, soupira Drago en se redressant prenant le temps de reboutonner sa chemise. Je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'aider. Personne ne le peut.

Il avait l'air loin du petit aristocrate froid et plein de mépris. À cet instant il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui accrochaient ses boutons et son visage n'imprimait qu'une profonde lassitude, quelques traits tordus de colère et de tristesse étrangement mêlées. Harry se leva enfin, non sans une grimace, avant de prendre les mains de Drago dans les siennes pour les fixer.

– Écoute, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on vient de faire, ni pourquoi. Mais tu l'as dit, je suis un héros. Alors je dois pouvoirs te sauver. Et sauver ta mère aussi. On peut te mettre sous la protection de l'ordre. Ou alors tu peux rester là-bas et devenir espion. Nous donner des informations pour que tu puisses rester près de tes parents. On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais si tu le veux pas, Malfoy, cela ne marchera jamais.

– Moi, Potter, tout ce que je veux, c'est rester libre.

– Si tu nous aides, si tu veux partir, tu ne pourras être accusé de rien. Car tu n'as rien fait encore, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je porte la marque. Je ne serai jamais libre.

– Sauf si tu as l'appui de l'élu, sourit fièrement Harry, presque fanfaronnant. Et si tu ne fais rien d'irrécupérable.

– Potter, tu es un gamin pris au milieu de cette guerre. Élu ou pas, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de ce genre de décision. Sois lucide. Tu es vraiment prêt à me promettre l'amnistie totale ? Tu penses réellement me l'obtenir ?

– Je peux le faire si toi tu restes tranquille et ne fait rien d'irréparable. Je peux te faire rencontrer les bonnes personnes. Mais que si tu le veux vraiment aussi. Venir de l'autre côté. Avec moi.

– Pourquoi cela semble te tenir autant à cœur d'un coup ?

– Ce n'est pas soudain et tu le sais. Je sais que tu m'as eu pendant que je t'espionnais.

– Pourquoi tu cherches à me sauver ? Tu me traites de connard toutes les cinq minutes alors dis-moi pourquoi.

– Pourquoi tu as voulu coucher avec moi ?

– Tu as toujours été inaccessible, s'amusa Drago avec un sourire en coin. Tu as dit que tu ne partirais pas. J'avais envie, j'ai tenté.

– Et c'est tout ? grogna Harry.

– N'espère pas une déclaration énamourée, je suis toujours le même.

– C'est pas ce que je te demande non plus, Malfoy. Je ne saurais même pas quoi en faire.

– Toi, Potter, pourquoi tu as cédé ? Alors que tu étais encore vierge ? demanda Malfoy en le fixant soudain avec plus d'intensité.

– Je pensais que c'était important, mais je crois que je me suis trompé. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'espérais, s'agaça soudain Harry en se détournant, cherchant ses vêtements.

Il devait quitter cette pièce. Il avait été stupide, avait cru qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Que finalement les choses pouvaient changer. Que cela avait été important, que cela représentait quelque chose. Il avait juste oublié que c'était Malfoy, qu'ils étaient ennemis, et que Drago était le pire des connards. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à reprendre le peu de fierté qu'il lui avait encore et partir pour se jeter dans son lit à défaut de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Mais Drago lui attrapa le bras, le plaqua contre le mur, une main à côté de son visage, l'autre venant se loger contre son cou.

– Je crois que tu espérais une déclaration, Potter. Tu espérais me faire changer de camp. Tu espérais que j'épanche mes pensées auprès de toi. Tu m'espionnes, tu me suis parce que tu veux connaître mes pensées, mes secrets et je pense que tu espères te tromper sur moi. Tu espères que je ne sois pas le connard que tu crois, que tu vois en moi, que tu retrouves à chacune de mes paroles. C'est pour ça que tu as cédé dans cette baignoire. Tu pensais qu'ainsi, je me montrerais sous mon vrai jour et que tu verrais que je peux être sauvé, que tu peux m'aider. Tu ne peux pas, Potter. Parce que je suis déjà condamné à mort. Je porte la marque, peu importe mon camp, cela va me tuer. J'aurais voulu que tu sois de mon côté, te dire oui ce soir. Te laisser être mon héros. J'aurais aimé être un de ceux que tu sauves. Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne peux pas être sauvé. À la seconde où je te rejoins, mes parents meurent. Si je reste, j'échoue et je meurs aussi. Je suis déjà condamné. Tu pourras argumenter tout ce que tu voudras, je sais, et toi aussi, que j'ai raison.

Drago le fixait avec une intensité étrange qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue dans son regard ou sur son visage. Le blond prit même le temps de caresser sa joue, d'un geste étrangement tendre.

– J'aurais aimé que ce soit important entre nous, aujourd'hui. Découvrir tout ce qu'il est possible d'établir. Mais on n'embrasse pas un mort, Harry. Peut-être que si un miracle arrive, alors on pourra essayer quelque chose. Seulement, tu n'es pas ce miracle. J'aurais aimé que tu sois capable de me sauver, mais ce n'est pas le cas alors il vaut mieux que ce soir n'ait jamais existé.

– Mais ça a existé, Malfoy ! Alors arrête de te la jouer à la diva. On peut faire quelque chose, grogna Harry en prenant à son tour sa nuque. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Potter, souffla Drago en venant reprendre ses lèvres.

\- Toi qui n'écoutes pas, Serpentard bouché, gémit Harry en répondant à son baiser avec délicatesse.

Il mordillait les lèvres pâles, les léchait lentement, peut-être que Malfoy pourrait encore craquer avec ça.

– Gryffondor trop têtu, soupira Malfoy. Tu n'es pas réaliste.

– C'est tout ce qui me reste, avoua à mi-voix le fameux Gryffondor en allant caresser les cheveux blonds qu'il aimait tant. J'ai déjà perdu tellement…

Il avait déjà perdu ses parents, son enfance, Digory, Sirius. S'il n'avait plus l'espoir, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait ?

– Tu ne peux pas me perdre Potter, tu ne m'as jamais eu, fit remarquer Drago presque avec tristesse.

– Dis pas de conneries, tu es mon ennemi juré, Malfoy, rit Harry en posant son front contre le sien. Le premier que j'ai rencontré dans cette boutique pour nos vestes d'école. Évidemment que tu m'appartiens.

– Ton espoir serait presque mignon, rétorqua Drago sans parvenir à retenir un sourire d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Je n'appartiens à personne.

– Tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ? railla Harry avant de l'embrasser encore une fois, serrant un peu plus les cheveux dans sa main. Je ne suis pas mignon Malfoy. Tu étais entre mes cuisses tout à l'heure, c'est que je l'ai voulu. Alors oui, tu m'appartiens.

– Ne retourne pas les choses, répondit Malfoy sans parvenir à retenir un petit rire. Tu étais rouge de gêne, hésitant. J'étais entre tes cuisses parce que je l'ai voulu et que tu m'as finalement laissé faire.

Et malgré lui, Harry rougit encore un peu.

– J'aurais tout de même pu te noyer et t'envoyer promener. Alors la question ne se pose même pas.

– Avec ta force de moucheron ? J'aurais eu le dessus sur toi. C'est bien pour ça que j'étais entre tes cuisses. Mais tu es plutôt mignon, ajouta Drago avec un sourire presque plus doux, quand tu rougis.

Mais Harry le prit mal et tira férocement sur les cheveux blonds en arrière en grognant.

– Je te mets au sol quand je veux, gronda-t-il en se redressant, prêt à en découdre encore une fois. Tu t'es juste servi de mon inexpérience pour m'avoir.

\- On se battra un autre jour, Potter, soupira Drago en se dégageant, reculant d'un pas.

– Parce que monsieur l'a décidé, c'est ça ?

Ce n'était qu'un grognement. Harry finit par le pousser un peu, toujours aussi nu, au milieu de cette salle de bain trop grande, incapable de croire qu'il avait encore perdu. Qu'il avait échoué. Et que des gens allaient encore mourir.

– Tu sais quoi, Malfoy ? J'en ai marre de faire comme toi tu en as envie. Alors maintenant on va faire ma méthode. Tu vas venir avec moi, même si je dois te traîner par la peau des fesses !

– Venir avec toi ?

– Voir Dumbledore et sûrement… Quelqu'un d'autre. Mais on ne fera ça qu'après qu'on se soit assuré de la fiabilité. Rhabille-toi ! trancha-t-il en allant récupérer son haut de quidditch pour le renfiler, même maculé de boue.

– Vraiment obstiné, Potter, soupira Drago en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

– Je suis un Gryffondor, rit Harry en se penchant en face de l'immense baignoire, pour récupérer son pantalon qui flottait toujours.

– Je ne peux pas, reprit Drago d'une voix redevenue lointaine, l'observant d'un air distrait.

– La peau des fesses, Malfoy, rappela Harry en essorant son vêtement avec de le renfiler. Je sais qu'elles sont douces en plus maintenant, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire avant de relever la tête.

Pourtant il se stoppa en voyant la baguette dans la main de Drago.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je pense que j'aurais adoré. Toi et moi, souffla Drago en le fixant toujours, faisant juste pivoter sa baguette en soufflant le mot qu'il fallait. _Oubliettes_.

Il observa le regard de Potter se vider, son sourire s'éteindre alors qu'il y avait entrevu tellement de choses. Oui, lui et Potter, ça aurait pu être mémorable. Ça aurait pu exister. Il aurait aimé, parce qu'il pouvait être celui qu'il voulait avec lui. Se faire traiter de connard et en rire. Il avait aimé ses lèvres, sa peau, son regard, ses joues rouges. Mais c'était sa vie et sa famille. Celle de Potter aussi. C'était trop dangereux. Voldemort saurait. C'était un _legilimens_ et même si Drago savait se protéger, avec sa mission, Voldemort n'épargnait aucune torture pour savoir ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Il saurait immédiatement. Et les Malfoy mourraient. Ou serviraient à un chantage odieux pour Potter s'ils étaient proches. Drago ne le permettrait pas. Il devait rester en vie, Potter devait rester en vie. Et pour ça, tout ce qu'il venait d'entrevoir ne pouvait pas être. Comme il l'avait dit, il valait mieux que ce soir n'ait jamais eu lieu.

Reprendre son air froid et indifférent fut difficile, mais il y parvint et baissa sa baguette lorsque Potter cligna des yeux, reprenant ses esprits. Voilà. Drago était le connard que Potter avait toujours vu en lui. Il ne saurait jamais et c'était ce qui lui sauverait la vie.

– Malefoy ? demanda hasardeux Harry, avant de papillonner des yeux pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était trempé, pourquoi Drago était là…

– L'heure du couvre-feu est dépassée, Potter, tu devrais être dans ton dortoir, répondit Drago de sa voix méprisante. De plus, cette salle de bain est réservée aux préfets, ce que tu n'es pas.

– Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? grogna Harry en essayant de comprendre pourquoi son pantalon était si mouillé et pourquoi il avait si mal aux hanches.

– Moi je suis préfet, Potter, rappela durement Drago. Alors dégage de là avant que je t'enlève des points.

– Va te faire foutre, Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas tes ordres ! Si j'ai envie d'être ici, je reste ici.

– Petit Potter joue les rebelles, ricana Drago en se détournant pourtant, ne se prêtant pas au jeu des vannes avec la même vigueur qu'à son habitude. T'as raison, lâcha-t-il pour donner bonne figure. T'as plus besoin d'une douche que moi, crasseux Potter. Frotte bien partout.

-Toi, c'est la bouche que tu devrais te laver, Malfoy ! T'es qu'un connard pourri jusqu'à la moelle !

L'insulte tira un sourire ironique à Drago qui se contenta de quitter la pièce en glissant les mains dans ses poches, s'éloignant sans un regard en arrière. Harry fronça les sourcils, Drago était bien plus combatif habituellement, non ? Il devait s'être passé quelque chose. Mais Harry était trop fatigué ce soir pour lui courir après, il le regarderait sur la carte une fois au lit. Cela suffirait largement.

Harry se tourna donc vers la baignoire et la voyant pleine décida de prendre un bain en se disant que cela allait sûrement enlever les douleurs de son corps. Bizarrement, il se sentait triste, presque nostalgique, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Enfin cela partirait certainement avec un bon bain, décida-t-il en se déshabillant.

* * *

L'armoire était toujours à la même place et il tira le drap poussiéreux qui la recouvrait. Il avait presque trouvé. Il y était presque. Quelques réglages et il pourrait accomplir sa mission. Il allait faire entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard. Grâce à cela, l'honneur de sa famille serait rétabli. Ils ne seraient plus autant en danger. Drago allait les sauver.

Pourtant, la main sur la porte, il ferma les yeux un bref instant. L'espace d'un moment, un souvenir flou émergea de son esprit. Celui d'un regard émeraude pétillant d'espoir, d'un sourire amusé, de joues rougies, d'une rencontre autour d'un bain. Mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Drago n'avait pas pu l'effacer complètement de sa propre mémoire pourtant il avait dû sacrifier en grande parti ce souvenir. En étant incapable de l'effacer complètement, il se mettait en danger, il le savait. Mais il avait eu besoin de quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. De ce minime espoir, de cette idée que quelque chose de bon aurait pu exister, pour lui. Mais cela disparut alors qu'il refermait la porte sur l'oiseau blanc qui pépiait gaiement.

Il ne pouvait pas. Céder. Cela n'arriverait jamais. Il resterait toujours un Malfoy, il ne pouvait pas trahir sa famille, sa mère qui comptait sur lui, son père qui lui avait donné toutes les armes pour s'en sortir.

Il rouvrit, l'oiseau avait disparu, sans trace.

Il referma la porte avec une pointe de regret. Il y avait tellement de possibilités qu'il ne pourrait jamais explorer. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Potter pouvait en être une. Mais il avait vu, effleuré cette idée, un court instant. Cela aurait été … bien, songea-t-il en entendant un bruit.

Il rouvrit la porte et un oiseau s'envola dans la grande salle.

Mais il n'y aurait rien. Les mangemorts allaient entrer. Il allait accomplir sa mission. Son destin était scellé. Potter verrait qu'il n'était qu'un connard, comme il l'avait toujours dit. Drago n'aurait plus alors que ce souvenir, quoi qu'il advienne d'eux par la suite.

* * *

 **Alors, j'ai bien fait de tanner Kay pour qu'on ne s'arrête pas là ou pas ? : D**

 **Shade &Kay**


	2. Partie 2 Vérité et Lâcheté

— **C'est encore et toujours nous :D Ici Shade pour vous servir.**

— **Bonjour à tous**

— **Voilà enfin la deuxième partie de cette petite fic :D Toujours corrigé par notre fabuleuse Nathdawn :D**

— **Fabuleuse, magnifique, efficace. Unique quoi. On espère que la suite vous plaira autant que la première partie.**

— **Vous avez été tous d'accord pour dire que j'ai bien fait de travailler Kay pour faire une suite d'ailleurs :D**

— **Je persiste à penser que la première partie en OS aurait pu suffire mais je reconnais qu'une suite est quand même la bienvenue. Vous nous direz.**

— **La dernière partie arrivera donc au mois février :D Si vous voulez avoir des informations, hésitez pas à venir sur nos page Facebook d'auteur :D les liens sont dans la bio d'auteur :D**

— **En attendant, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture : )**

— **Bonne lecture et love sur vous : D**

* * *

 _ **Partie 2 : Vérité et Lâcheté**_

Harry avait tout pour être heureux. Vraiment. Voldemort avait péri depuis plusieurs années. Bientôt trois ans. Il avait retrouvé Hermione qui montait en grade au ministère de la magie aussi vite qu'elle répondait aux questions à l'école. Ron aussi était avec lui, qui avait fini sa formation accélérée d'auror comme lui. Les Weasley étaient aussi toujours autour de lui, se remettant des pertes de la guerre. Et il avait surtout Ginny, sa future femme. Il y a plusieurs mois, sous la pression médiatique, il lui avait demandé de l'épouser, mais il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se marier.

Il était heureux avec Ginny, mais il n'y avait pas de passion. Pas cette étincelle qui faisait qu'il serait pressé de rentrer à la maison. Non, il était juste tranquille. Comme au bureau. Assis là à attendre qu'on l'appelle pour des missions la plupart du temps sans importance. Même celles qui sortaient de l'ordinaire ne lui apportaient pas plus de frissons que cela. Il n'était pas nostalgique de la période Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas revivre ces années noires, remplies de morts, non. Il voulait juste se rappeler ce qui le faisait rêver, avant. Où était donc cette flamme de Gryffondor qui l'animait ?

Même ses amis, Neville et Luna, parcouraient le monde à la recherche de créatures étranges. Il allait parfois sur la tombe des trop nombreuses personnes qui était mortes, comme Tonks, Remus, Fred, Dobby et tellement d'autres. Cette blessure ne guérissait pas, malgré les nombreux mangemorts qui était derrière les barreaux. Il s'était tenu loin de la plupart des procès, mais il avait assisté et appuyé Narcissa Malfoy. Car elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait entraperçu Drago mais ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Tout cela appartenait à la justice après tout. Il n'avait pas voulu s'en mêler, juste lécher ses plaies en petit comité.

Il était là, rentrant du bureau à pied, plutôt qu'en transplanant. Il longeait les jardins moldus de Londres, parcourrait les rues, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose pour égayer sa vie si parfaite. Cette chose qui lui manquait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quoi.

Harry soupira fortement en voyant les nuages gris au-dessus de la tête et se décida a transplaner jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Ginny lorsqu'un éclat blond l'arrêta dans sa démarche.

Il porta son regard de l'autre côté de la rue et c'est là qu'il vit Drago Malfoy. Comme ça, en plein Londres moldu. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, il aurait pu passer pour un homme normal mais Harry n'aurait pu le confondre avec personne d'autre.

Harry en fronça les sourcils. Drago n'avait rien à faire là et encore moins le fixer de ce regard si orageux qu'il avait toujours eu. Quelque chose clochait. Lorsqu'il le vit se diriger vers une ruelle, Harry ne se rendit pas compte à quel point son cœur se mettait à battre d'excitation. Tellement que des frissons parcourraient ses jambes. C'est donc sans réfléchir plus que ça, la main sur son étui à baguette, qu'il suivit l'ancien Serpentard.

Après quelques pas dans la ruelle, il vit tout de suite Drago, adossé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches, une jambe pliée pour poser le pied contre le mur aussi. Il fixa aussitôt son regard orage sur Harry qui approchait et un sourire moqueur étira le coin de ses lèvres.

– Potter, salua-t-il comme s'il était normal de le croiser.

Drago avait perdu quelques kilos, mais son visage restait lisse, séduisant. Sa peau était encore plus pâle qu'à Poudlard, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être possible, mais elle semblait ne plus avoir vu le soleil depuis des mois. Pourtant il dégageait la même assurance arrogante qu'à l'époque, plein de suffisance tranquille, le regard moqueur.

Harry sentit son cœur vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, incapable de garder calme face à cette vision du passé à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il tenta pourtant de rester serein, il était un auror confirmé maintenant, il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. Mais il garda tout de même sa main sur sa baguette.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malfoy ?

Cela agrandit le sourire en coin moqueur de Drago. Harry n'était pas indifférent à sa présence. Il n'était pas un mauvais souvenir. Drago provoquait une réaction en Potter. Il ne savait pas exactement laquelle mais ça lui allait. Lutter contre de l'indifférence était toujours plus compliquée. Mais il s'était douté que Potter ne serait pas indifférent. Il s'enflammait pour tout, l'indifférence n'était pas dans son caractère.

– Je viens te voir, Potter, lâcha Drago sans bouger, le contemplant toujours.

Harry vint se mettre devant lui, les deux pieds bien au sol, prêt à en découdre. Pourtant il se contenta d'observer l'homme qu'il était devenu sans parvenir à se retenir. Après de longues minutes, il se rappela qu'il devait parler aussi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu n'es pas juste venu me voir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais disparu pendant un long moment, où étais-tu ?

– À ton avis ? Cela t'intéresse vraiment ? s'enquit Drago en haussant un sourcil sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

Harry grogna, mécontent, avant de s'approcher encore d'un pas du blond.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy, et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? répéta-t-il.

– Je te l'ai dit, je suis venu te voir. J'aimerais savoir comment est la vie de notre héros national. Elle est aussi parfaite que ce qu'on voit dans les journaux ?

– Pourquoi tu t'intéresses soudainement à moi ? Ma vie ne te regarde absolument pas.

– Potter, tout le monde s'intéresse à ta vie et elle regarde tout le monde vu que tu as encore fait la une hier. Pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas ?

Harry soupira, il évitait au maximum de lire les journaux maintenant. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir sa vie étalée dedans sans son autorisation. Alors il ne le regardait plus. Ginny lui parlait souvent des articles qui en valaient vraiment la peine sinon.

– Parce que ce n'est pas ton genre de t'intéresser aux autres ? proposa-t-il avec le même sourire en coin.

– Tu n'es pas les autres, tu es Potter, répondit Drago dont le regard s'assombrit en le voyant sourire.

– Oh, Malfoy, t'aurais-je manqué ? À tel point que tu deviendrais sentimental pour me suivre quand je rentre chez moi ?

– Ouais, je crois qu'on pourrait dire que tu m'as manqué, Potter, s'amusa Drago en se poussant du mur pour se redresser, les mains toujours dans les poches.

Harry se tendit aussitôt, mais ne bougea pas. Gardant la tête haute, il le fixa droit dans les yeux.

– Je vais pleurer, railla-t-il avec un autre sourire amusé.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de retrouver leurs joutes verbales, ce fut presque sans surprise qu'il découvrit que cela lui avait manqué aussi.

– Parce que tu es heureux de me retrouver, se moqua tranquillement Drago. Tu dois t'ennuyer, sans moi, dans ta petite vie si parfaite. Le métier de tes rêves, le mariage qui arrive, il ne manquerait plus qu'un joli môme roux et ce serait tellement… _idéal_.

Mais le ton railleur indiquait tout l'inverse. Cette fois, ce fut un pli de douleur qui traversa le visage d'Harry sans qu'il n'arrive à l'empêcher. Car ce que disait Drago était tellement vrai. Il avait tout pour être heureux. Vraiment, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et s'engueuler avec Drago semblait presque lui faire du bien, le sortir de sa torpeur dans laquelle il s'était jeté depuis la fin de la guerre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? préféra encore demander Harry, mais cette fois plus froidement.

– Ce que j'ai toujours voulu, Potter, répondit Drago sans plus sourire.

La petite vie parfaite de Potter ne l'était pas, comme il s'en était douté. Mais en avoir la certitude acheva de le décider. Drago avait toujours eu des tendances égoïstes. Depuis qu'il était môme. Ces dernières années, difficiles à traverser, n'avaient pas changé cet aspect de sa personnalité. Il voulait ce qu'il avait entrevu avec Potter. Il voulait explorer cette possibilité. Ce qu'il avait effacé de sa mémoire. Ces souvenirs flous qu'il avait récupérés lui-même, entiers et intacts, après la guerre et qui, avec le temps, avaient accentué son désir et son envie d'explorer, d'aller plus loin. Avec Potter.

Tout effacer de la mémoire de Potter avait été nécessaire, cela l'avait gardé en vie. Les rendre flous en Drago lui-même l'avait protégé car évidemment que le maître avait fouillé sa tête, mais il avait cru à un vague cauchemar avec Potter sans rien voir des détails. Et le succès de sa mission avait rétabli l'honneur de la famille. Ils avaient été libres de s'enfuir au moment opportun et Potter avait gagné la guerre. La transition avait été dure pour la famille Malfoy, Drago avait souffert même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Maintenant qu'il s'était sacrifié pour sa famille, il voulait reprendre le cours de ses envies. Se sacrifier, ce n'était pas son genre alors cela n'allait pas durer éternellement. Aujourd'hui, il voulait Potter. Le Potter qu'il avait trouvé dans cette salle de bain des préfets, qui lui avait souri, plein d'espoir, qui s'était abandonné à lui.

Il ne le laissa pas répondre et avança droit vers Harry, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à être acculé contre le mur derrière. Il posa une main sur le béton, tout près du visage d'Harry et eut un sourire en coin plus rare chez lui, carnassier. Qu'Harry avait déjà vu sans s'en souvenir. Mais Harry avait changé aussi, il n'était plus le jeune adolescent inexpérimenté qui s'était laissé aller. Il était devenu un homme fort, accompli, un auror confirmé. Son geste fut instinctif et sa baguette se retrouva sur le torse de Drago sans pour autant laisser un sort passer.

– Si tu veux me tuer, tu t'y prends comme un pied, s'amusa Harry l'air supérieur, sans bouger, la menace de sa baguette toujours présente.

Cela fit rire Drago. Un rire bas, grave, et rauque qui secoua un peu son torse alors qu'il fixait toujours Harry.

– Potter, si je voulais te tuer, tu serais déjà au courant. Si tu savais vraiment ce que je voulais, je crois que tu t'enfuirais.

Ou pas. Harry l'avait déjà prouvé. Mais les choses étaient si différentes aujourd'hui. Drago refusait l'idée qu'il puisse arriver trop tard.

– J'ignore où tu étais mais cela a dût altérer ta mémoire. Je ne fuis jamais, Malfoy, répondit-il presque tranquillement. Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux, qu'on en finisse.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit. Parce que Potter ne s'en souvenait pas, mais lui si. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit dans cette salle de bain. Il ne fuyait pas. Il ne partirait pas.

— Je vais te montrer, souffla Drago d'une voix rauque.

Sa main quitta le mur, glissa sur la nuque de Potter alors qu'il s'emparait des lèvres d'Harry avec autorité, avec une ardeur enflammée. Retrouver les sensations si anciennes l'embrasa alors qu'il se rapprochait de ce corps, sans plus se soucier de la baguette pointée sur son torse qui le menaçait. Harry ne s'attendait tellement pas à ça qu'il se laissa faire quelques secondes, avant de repousser durement d'un sort Drago qui frappa sur le mur d'en face. Harry bondit sur lui, un bras sous la gorge, pour immobiliser le blond, avant de pointer sa baguette cette fois sur le visage.

— Connard ! À quoi tu joues, bordel ?! hurla-t-il, furieux.

Oui, il était en colère, mais il ne savait pas contre qui. Contre Malfoy évidement, mais aussi contre l'étrange émotion qu'il avait éprouvée à sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas une sensation de déjà vu mais plus comme si soudainement, il se rappelait qui il était vraiment. À quel point ce simple geste l'excitait au-delà de toute logique… Et cela le rendait enragé contre lui-même.

– Je t'embrasse, souffla Drago, le souffle coupé par le choc. Tu as besoin d'un livret d'explication peut-être ? Bon sang, je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi violente, ajouta-t-il en repoussant durement le brun, pour se dégager de sa prise.

– À quoi tu t'attendais ? Pourquoi m'embrasser ? grogna Harry en baissant sa baguette.

– Certainement pas à un sort, soupira Drago.

– Alors quoi ? J'aurai dû minauder et m'agenouiller ? Tu te trompes de personne.

– Non, je ne me suis pas trompé. Tu n'étais pas aussi réticent la première fois, soupira Drago en repoussant ses cheveux d'une main. L'ennui te rend agressif.

– La première fois ? Quelle première fois ? grogna Harry en le poussant encore.

– Ne me pousse pas, s'agaça Drago en attrapant son poignet dans la manœuvre.

– Ou sinon quoi ? attaqua Harry en venant contre lui, attrapant sa chemise de sa main libre. Tu vas encore m'embrasser, c'est ça ?

– Ça dépend, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin moqueur. Tu essaieras à nouveau de me tuer ou tu accepteras l'effet que je te fais ?

– Oh pitié, si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais déjà au courant, répondit aussitôt Harry, fier de reprendre les mêmes mots que Drago, il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Et tu ne me fais aucun effet, Malfoy.

– Je t'en fais, Potter, je le sais. Mais ça ne va pas avec ta petite vie idéale.

– Arrête de dire ça, grogna Harry en se reculant, comme si soudainement le toucher de Drago le brûlait.

Et c'était peut-être vrai. Parce qu'il sentait qu'il n'était plus maître de la situation, que Drago semblait savoir des choses qu'Harry ignorait et il ne savait pas quoi. Et cela l'effrayait.

– Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi, lança-t-il en reculant.

Il ne fuyait pas, mais il ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation, c'était beaucoup trop étrange. Cela le retournait plus qu'il ne souhaitait. Il devait partir et oublier. Retourner à cette _vie idéale_ comme le disait Drago. Alors il transplana loin de cette ruelle. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque Drago attrapa son poignet au moment où il partait et se retrouva avec lui à destination.

– Tu fuis, Potter ? le nargua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry le repoussa encore une fois. Il avait dérivé dans son transplanage et s'était retrouvé au milieu d'une forêt.

– Je ne fuis pas, hurla Harry.

– Bien sûr que si, tu viens de le faire. Ta vie idéale te rend lâche.

– Arrête de dire vie idéale, bordel ! Arrête !

L'ancien gryffondor soupira fortement et il eut envie de lancer un sort pour évacuer sa magie qui s'agitait beaucoup trop en lui. Mais il allait se calmer. Il laisserait Malfoy ici et il oublierait tout ça. Avec Ginny.

– Pourquoi ? Tu te rends compte que c'est loin de l'être ?

Le brun plongea son regard émeraude vers lui avant de l'attraper et de le plaquer contre un arbre. Il admira un instant le visage du blond, avant de secouer légèrement la tête comme pour chasser toute pensée qui n'avait rien à faire là, avant de tenter de reprendre contenance.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ? La vraie raison.

– Toi, Potter. C'est toi ma raison.

Après tout, il y a trois ans, Harry avait gagné le droit à son honnêteté. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui avouerait certains secrets. Alors il allait lui dire. Pour avoir cette possibilité entre eux, entrevue à l'époque.

– On ne s'est pas vu depuis des années. Alors quoi ? Tu veux expier tes fautes ? Je ne suis pas un prête. Et tu n'en es pas un, alors ne juges pas ma vie.

– Expier mes fautes ne m'intéresse pas, j'aimerais plutôt reprendre les choses là où on les a laissées.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry en relâchant la pression sur sa prise, complètement perdu. Tu veux dire de quand je t'ai sauvé du feu dans la salle sur demande ?

Il ne comprenait rien à ce que lui racontait Drago, cela le rendait confus. Mais pas autant que de sentir sa vieille obsession, sa sale manie à vouloir savoir tout ce qui concernait Drago. Il le regardait, le touchait et il avait encore envie de lui poser mille questions. Savoir ce qu'il avait fait quand il avait disparu, quelles personnes il fréquentait maintenant, ou encore s'il n'était pas parti sur d'autres chemins sombres, encore une fois. Tellement de questions qui l'assaillaient d'un coup sans aucune logique. Mais est-ce que sa relation avec Drago avait un jour eu un sens ?

– Non, ce dont je parle, tu l'as oublié, répondit Drago. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on s'embrasse, Potter. On a même fait bien plus. Il y a quelques années.

Cela eut pour le moins le mérite de couper toutes les pensées d'Harry.

– Comment ça, oublier ? murmura Harry. Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

– Tu es têtu. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. J'ai effacé notre aparté de ta mémoire, répondit tranquillement Drago, en glissant sa main droite dans sa poche.

On avait effacé ses souvenirs. On avait touché à son esprit, sans même son avis. Et cela rendit Harry fou. Ses deux mains agrippèrent la chemise de Drago pour commencer à le secouer.

– Rend-moi mes souvenirs, connard ! Immédiatement.

– C'est loin d'être si aisé.

– Démerde-toi ! Répare toute ta connerie. Tout de suite !

– Si je me loupe sur le contre sort, tu pourrais finir attardé mental. Plus qu'aujourd'hui je veux dire, ironisa Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Mais Harry ne releva même pas la pique, obnubilé par l'idée même qu'on ait touché à son esprit. Il pensait vraiment qu'après Voldemort, après toutes ses visions horribles, plus jamais sa conscience ne serait la proie de quelqu'un de malveillant.

– Rends-moi mes souvenirs immédiatement ! hurla Harry, presque désespéré.

Il ne pouvait pas encore avoir quelqu'un en lui, il avait tué l'horcruxe de Voldemort, il était mort pour ça. Il avait affronté les tortures que faisait le lord, avait même dû en ressentir du plaisir à ça. Mais jusqu'à quel point son esprit était donc corrompu ?

– Potter, ne sois pas aussi têtu sinon je pourrais effacer aussi cette entrevue, grogna Drago. Je ne peux pas faire ça comme ça, c'est dangereux. Surtout si tu es dans cet état.

Le coup partit tout seul, sans même qu'Harry ne pense à le retenir ou qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

– Essaye encore d'y toucher, je te jure, Malfoy, que je te tuerai. Plus personne n'entrera dans ma tête. Alors maintenant, tu me rends mes souvenirs avant que je m'énerve pour de vrai.

– Tu n'écoutes pas, gronda Malfoy en se redressant, frottant sa mâchoire douloureuse. Si tu n'es pas calme, je vais te tuer ou te rendre débile.

Harry passa ses mains dans ses cheveux déjà fous pour aggraver leur cas, en respirant fort comme un bœuf. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il se sentait tellement furieux. Bordel, il n'avait pas à dire, Drago savait le mettre dans tous ses états.

– Faut-il que je revienne plus tard ? ironisa Drago en haussant un sourcil.

Harry leva le poing avant de se mordre les lèvres pour se retenir, il prit encore de longues secondes, soufflant encore et encore, pour se tranquilliser. Il finit par se redresser devant Drago, les yeux brillant de fureur, mais semblant se maîtriser, museler son lion intérieur.

— Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux, Potter, souffla Drago en sortant sa baguette qui resta le long de son corps.

À la place, il se rapprocha d'Harry et passa une main dans les cheveux en vrac, comme pour les remettre correctement.

– Mais tu as osé ! grogna Harry qui se retenait de bouger. J'ai vraiment envie de te faire si mal.

– C'était nécessaire Potter. Tu ne comprenais déjà pas à l'époque, tu ne comprendras pas plus aujourd'hui.

– Ferme-là et fais ce que tu as faire.

– Ferme les yeux et respire, il faut que tu sois calme. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, murmura Drago dont les doigts effleuraient toujours les mèches.

– Quand tu es près de moi, je suis tout sauf calme, Malfoy, soupira Harry en l'écoutant pourtant.

– Il va falloir y mettre du tien, car il n'y a que moi qui peut lever le sort.

– Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas encore brisé tous les os des mains.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te rendre ce souvenir. Tu voudras peut-être encore plus me tuer après ça. Ou tu rougiras, s'amusa tranquillement Drago.

Les yeux émeraudes se rouvrirent pour se planter directement dans ceux orageux avec une intensité troublante.

– Rends-moi mes souvenirs. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Je ne veux que ça. Alors pour une fois, obéis. Si dans ta vie, tu dois obéir à quelque chose un jour, c'est ça, dit-il étrangement placide.

Il ajouta même un « s'il te plaît » à mi-mot, mais Harry voulait tellement les retrouver, se retrouver lui-même.

– Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Potter, je vais le faire de toute façon. Maintenant respire profondément et surtout, ne lutte pas. Ça risque de piquer un peu.

Drago descendit la main pour recouvrir les yeux de Potter de sa paume puis la pointe de sa baguette effleura la tempe d'Harry, s'y appuya et y pivota. Drago murmura le contre sort et Harry put ressentir une pression très forte, insistante contre son esprit. Jusqu'à ce que ça semble exploser.

Harry était si habitué à lutter contre son esprit qu'il dût se faire violence pour laisser Drago entrer, mais lorsque tout éclata, sa respiration se coupa. C'était comme revoir tout en accéléré avec les sensations exacerbées. Il se revoyait en train de lutter dans la baignoire, comment l'atmosphère avait changé, comment les choses avaient échappé à son contrôle. Parce qu'il y croyait. Il avait vu en Drago un nouvel espoir, un moyen de gagner, de porter un coup fatal. Il était si jeune et naïf autrefois. Il n'avait aucune idée à cet instant qu'il devrait mourir pour réussir. Mais ce ne fut pas tout, car Drago n'était pas quelqu'un à faire les choses à moitié. Alors il se souvint avoir paniqué, puis pris du plaisir, l'inconfort du carrelage froid qui s'était réchauffé petit à petit grâce à leurs peaux brûlantes. Les baisers enflammés, la main sur sa nuque pendant que Drago le prenait encore et encore. Puis de nouveau l'espoir, la sensation de créer quelque chose, d'y croire. À l'époque, Harry était prêt à se raccrocher à n'importe quoi pour pouvoir échapper à son destin. Ce moment de joie et d'espoir s'était coupé lorsque Drago avait levé sa baguette, pour tout effacer. Comme si cela n'avait pas existé, comme si ce n'était rien.

Harry se sentit mal, sûrement à cause du sort et à la montée brusque des sensations passées, mais pas uniquement. Il se rendait compte que Drago avait tout gâché, brisé, son espoir si naissant, l'idée d'avoir une chance contre Voldemort. Tout, Drago avait tout enlevé, sans lui demander son avis, sans prendre la peine de lui faire confiance et de lui donner une chance.

Harry passa au-dessus de sa nausée, la tête qui lui tournait, pour donner un coup aussi fort qu'il le put dans l'estomac de son vis-à-vis, avant de poser une main sur sa bouche. Il ne savait pas non plus si c'était pour calmer sa nausée ou pour étouffer son gémissement de souffrance. Harry y avait tellement cru. Tellement d'espoir.

– T'es un connard, ne put-il que gémir, en essayant de se détourner, faible.

Il ne voulait pas que Drago le voie comme ça, minable, honteux, car il avait bien honte soudain d'avoir placé ses espoirs en quelqu'un qui avait préféré le faire oublier. Non, Drago ne méritait pas de voir les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, tout comme sa colère de s'être fait encore avoir. Comme toujours. Par Drago Malfoy. C'était peut -être ça qu'on devrait mettre sur sa pierre tombale : A passé son temps à se faire piétiner par Drago Malfoy.

– Ouais, tu disais ça aussi, souffla Drago qui le fixait intensément. Et tu avais raison.

Harry alla s'appuyer contre un arbre, la tête basse pour tenter de faire passer son moment d'égarement, mais ce fut comme s'il revoyait encore et encore cette scène. Pire, il avait la sensation de le sentir encore en lui à ce moment-même. Et il était furieux de ressentir ça, car il se souvenait y avoir pris du plaisir, tellement plus qu'avec Ginny ces dernières années. Si furieux de penser qu'on l'avait privé de tout cela sans son accord. Les choses auraient été si différentes si seulement il avait su.

– Alors quoi ? demanda Harry en jetant un œil derrière son épaule, tu es venu me faire chanter toi aussi ? Tu veux rendre ça public toi aussi ? Pour ça que tu t'es intéressé à ma vie ?

– Non, rien de tout ça, assura Drago en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, l'observant avec intensité.

– Alors quoi, Malfoy ? reprit Harry semblant soudainement pitoyable.

Comme si Drago allait lui porter encore le coup fatal.

– Aujourd'hui, je suis réhabilité, Potter, je ne suis plus un mangemort et il n'y a plus de camp, annonça Drago en haussant les épaules. Toutes les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai effacé ta mémoire ne sont plus valables. Donc je te la rends parce que j'ai très envie de t'embrasser encore.

Cela fit hoqueter Harry qui se stoppa comme stupéfié, incapable de réagir, toujours appuyé sur son arbre. Son esprit si brillant venait visiblement de se faire la malle. Cela fit sourire Drago qui s'approcha tranquillement, l'une de ses mains se posa sur le ventre d'Harry et remonta dans une caresse jusqu'au cou.

– Tellement, avoua Drago, que je vais même prendre le risque que tu me frappes encore.

Il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres avec une autorité impétueuse. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre, tout ça comme ça, si soudainement. D'abord choqué, il ne fit rien, puis voulut le repousser, il agrippa la chemise encore une fois pour le rejeter loin. Il serra le tissu, prêt à pousser, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Parce que c'était bon, parce qu'il se rappelait maintenant ce que cela faisait d'être avec lui, de tout laisser tomber. D'oublier. De vivre. Alors il y répondit, d'abord timidement, puis plus furieusement. Car il était toujours énervé contre Drago. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister à ses lèvres trop pâles.

Cela enflamma Drago qui retrouvait son Potter consentant, hésitant mais qui répondait. Il se rapprocha de lui, le plaquant contre l'arbre de son corps, sa main serra la nuque dans un geste trop possessif. Harry grogna mais ne se dégagea qu'après de longues secondes, essoufflé.

– T'es toujours un connard, murmura-t-il sans pour autant bouger. Je ne te pardonne pas. Tu as tout gâché. Tout piétiné. J'y croyais ! Bordel ! J'y croyais vraiment.

– Je sais. Et ton espoir nous aurait fait tuer. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais ce souvenir me hante depuis. Aujourd'hui, je te veux comme j'ai pu t'apercevoir lors de cette nuit-là.

– Pourquoi je te donnerais ça maintenant ? gémit Harry en détournant les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas craquer, il ne voulait pas céder encore.

– Tu n'as pas eu confiance en moi, pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance maintenant ? Tu ne le mérites pas.

– Non, et je serai toujours un connard. Tu ne peux pas me faire confiance. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je te veux. Trois ans que je m'accroche à cette nuit, avoua Drago du bout des lèvres. Que j'ai envie de te faire de nouveau rougir, d'entendre ton souffle court, de voir ton corps se tortiller. Trois ans que je me demande où ça nous aurait menés, nous, les deux ennemis légendaires.

– Tu veux juste baiser en fait ? attaqua aussitôt Harry, le regard noir. Tu voudrais que je quitte tout, que j'oublie ces trois années, mes fiançailles, pour un coup d'un soir ? Tu veux me briser à quel point ?

Drago ne semblait pas comprendre, ne se doutait sûrement pas de tout ce que Harry avait fait depuis la guerre. Essayer de se reconstruire, de chasser le mal, de fuir les cauchemars d'avoir tué, et bien d'autres. Il avait tenté de tout ranger, tout balayer, pour faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Avoir une épouse, devenir auror, une _vie idéale_ comme Drago l'appelait. Il s'était donné du mal. Il avait tout fait au mieux pour avoir ça. Tout ce qu'il ne lui serait même pas venu à l'idée d'avoir si Drago n'avait pas effacé cette scène. Il n'aurait rien fait pareil. Rien.

Drago allait devoir faire bien mieux pour le convaincre. À l'époque, il n'avait rien à perdre, mais ce n'était plus le cas.

– Si je voulais baiser, Potter, la première fois m'aurait suffi, rétorqua froidement Drago avant de soupirer en revenant passer ses doigts dans les mèches d'Harry.

Il voulait tellement plus. Il voulait ce qu'il avait entrevu dans cette salle de bain. La loyauté d'Harry. Il avait beau lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, c'était ce que Drago voulait. Il voulait qu'Harry ait foi en lui, s'abandonne de nouveau, complètement, dans tous les aspects de sa vie, à Drago. Il voulait que Potter croie en lui encore. Il voulait des rires et des sourires complices. Il désirait construire une relation avec Potter et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de par où commencer.

Malgré lui, Harry ferma les yeux sous la caresse, ayant l'air de souffrir.

– Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment, chuchota-t-il. Sois honnête une fois dans ta vie, Drago.

Le prénom coulait sur ses lèvres si facilement, qu'il préférait mettre ça sur le compte du retour de souvenirs, du déferlement de sensations. Par merlin, il avait l'impression que cela venait de se passer tellement tout étaient intacts, flamboyants.

– Ce que je n'ai jamais voulu mais que j'aimerais essayer avec toi, Potter. Une relation. Explorer toutes les possibilités qu'une vie offre avec toi.

– Et quand tu en auras marre, tu m'effaceras la mémoire encore une fois ?

– Non. Je n'y ai touché que parce que tu menaçais ma famille en connaissant mon statut. Nous ne sommes plus en guerre cette fois.

– Comment ça, te menacer ? Je voulais juste te protéger, hurla Harry en lui donnant un coup sans vraiment de force sur le torse. J'y croyais ! Et t'as tout gâché ! C'est facile de revenir maintenant, la bouche en cœur et de demander à ce que je quitte tout.

– J'espérais que tu serais plus lucide. Tu n'aurais pas pu sauver mes parents. Tu condamnais déjà mon père. Aujourd'hui, ils sont en bonne santé tous les deux et je reviens parce que tu y croyais.

– Mais toi, tu n'y croyais pas. Et je sais, je me suis occupé de ta mère, grinça Harry. Bordel, Malfoy, tu fais toujours tout à l'envers…

– Je n'avais pas le choix. Il a fouillé dans ma tête quelques jours après. Si je n'avais pas effacé mes propres souvenirs, il aurait su et je serais mort.

– Mais on t'aurait protégé ! hurla Harry avant de soupirer, posant son front contre le sien. Je t'aurais protégé. Je le voulais. Si fort…

– C'est parce que tu le voulais que je suis là aujourd'hui.

– Je ne peux pas, j'ai une vie maintenant, j'ai Ginny… C'est trop tard…

Pourtant même à ses oreilles, cela semblait bien faible comme excuse.

– Ta vie idéale ?

– Parce que tu vas me dire que tu m'as attendu ?

– Potter, tu es le seul avec qui j'envisagerais tout genre de relation autre que sexuelle sans la moindre importance.

– Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas déjà repoussé ? gémit Harry en se tapant la tête contre le tronc.

Il ferma les yeux, pour essayer de comprendre, d'analyser, pourquoi il n'avait pas déjà pétrifié Malfoy. Pourquoi il n'allait pas ailleurs. Pourquoi il restait là, contre Drago, contre ce corps chaud, cette bouche si délicieusement proche de lui.

– Parce que tu y crois encore. Que ta vie idéale t'ennuie aussi sans doute. Que je t'intrigue, comme ça a toujours été le cas.

– T'es vraiment qu'un connard, grogna Harry avant de prendre sa bouche avec violence.

Tant pis, il avait besoin de tester, de savourer, de voir s'il ressentait la même chose qu'avant. Si c'était toujours aussi bon. Il mordait, s'appuyait contre lui, tirant sur ses cheveux qui était toujours aussi doux. Et par Merlin, cela lui faisait tant de bien, Harry se sentait bouillant.

Cela enflamma Drago qui le plaqua contre l'arbre plus étroitement, l'y coinçant de son corps, lui faisant sentir son désir sans la moindre pudeur. Il avait attendu ça si longtemps. C'était aussi délicieux que dans ses souvenirs. Meilleur encore. Harry ravagea sa bouche par vengeance, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Pourtant il finit par se détourner, fermant les yeux.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça, gémit-il douloureusement. Je ne peux pas blesser Ginny, je ne peux pas faire tout ça.

– Tu ne peux pas ? Ça veut dire que tu voudrais bien, Potter ? demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil.

– Comme si j'avais déjà refusé quelque chose avec toi. Mais la question ne se pose pas… C'est trop tard.

– Il n'est jamais trop tard. Ce n'est trop tard qu'une fois que tu es mort.

– Parle pas de ça, soupira Harry. Je suis en train de faire une connerie. Je dois… Je dois…

Il n'arrivait même pas à le dire et encore moins à le faire. Il jeta un regard perdu à Drago, comme s'il pouvait l'aider, si pour une fois, il pouvait être raisonnable pour lui.

– Tu dois vraiment arrêter de réfléchir, Potter, souffla Drago en l'embrassant avec la même voracité conquérante.

Une main dans les cheveux, l'autre dans le dos, Harry se serra contre Drago comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était peut-être vrai. Parce que quand Drago l'embrassait, le pressait comme ça, il se sentait si vivant. Puissant. Fini cette torpeur qui lui mangeait le cœur.

– Je te déteste, souffla tout de même Harry, avant d'échanger leurs places d'un coup de bassin.

Il plaqua Drago contre l'arbre, bien déterminé à prendre ce qu'il voulait cette fois. Bien décidé à avoir tout aussi.

– Au moins tu ressens quelque chose, ricana Drago dont les lèvres descendirent dans le cou pour l'explorer sensuellement.

– Ferme-la, grogna Harry en glissant une main sous la chemise de Drago.

La peau était toujours aussi chaude, douce, pâle. Harry fronça un instant les sourcils en sentant les côtes trop saillantes, mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ses cheveux blonds si doux et ce corps contre le sien. Ses doigts s'affolaient, voulant tout prendre avant qu'il ne retrouve ses esprits, avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'il faisait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

– Pas moyen, Potter, jubila Drago en serrant sa nuque d'un geste possessif. J'attends ça depuis trop longtemps.

Cela fit sourire amèrement Harry, avant qu'il ne reprenne la bouche pour la maltraiter avec ses propres lèvres encore et encore. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers le haut de la chemise, il arracha tous les boutons, pour dévoiler enfin cette peau si différente de celle dont il avait d'habitude, bien plus ferme, plus robuste. Harry n'avait qu'une envie, la parcourir de sa langue, alors il se glissa dans le cou pour lui mordiller, son bassin se frotta contre le sien, pour faire rencontrer leurs érections si douloureuses.

Cela fit gronder Drago qui glissa aussitôt ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry avant d'aller essayer d'ouvrir le vêtement. Il ne voulait plus attendre. Il avait envie de Potter. De tout Potter. Alors après avoir dégrafé le pantalon, l'une de ses mains se glissa à l'intérieur tandis que l'autre remontait dans le dos, se faufilant sous la chemise pour caresser la peau chaude d'Harry. Harry gronda, pour faire pareil, le souffle court, incapable de se calmer.

– Connard, glissa-t-il tout de même avec une moue amusée.

Il ouvrit le pantalon de Drago qu'il baissa à mi-cuisse, pour prendre l'érection en main et commencer un mouvement vif. Son corps s'appuya encore contre celui de Drago, tirant sur les cheveux d'une main. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop de sensations après n'en avoir plus eu. Trop de vie, trop de plaisir. Il voulait dévorer Drago.

– Même ça, ça m'a manqué, gronda Drago.

Sentir Harry plein de fougue, d'envie, était inespéré, très appréciable. Il accorda ses mouvements à ceux du brun sans même s'en rendre compte. Harry avança son bassin pour se frotter un peu contre, avant de soupirer. Il n'arriverait pas à avoir ce qu'il voulait comme ça. L'ancien Gryffondor retourna soudainement le blond, reprenant sa place contre lui, dans son dos, sa main protégeant toujours l'érection de l'écorce.

– Ah, Potter, toujours trop d'espoir, ricana Drago en le repoussant pour lui faire face, l'éloignant de l'arbre.

– Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire comme autrefois, c'est toi qui a de l'espoir, Malfoy, grogna Harry toujours contre sa bouche, incapable de se séparer de ce corps.

– Pourtant, tu avais aimé ça.

– Tais-toi, soupira Harry, frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser comme il le voulait quand il parlait.

Sa bouche glissa donc dans le cou, sa main continuant ses mouvements sur l'érection avec ferveur. Il avait tellement envie de tout ça, et même plus, mais il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver, tant le désir lui mordait les tripes. Mais il n'était plus un adolescent maintenant, il fallait juste que Drago le laisse un peu faire.

– Jamais, souffla finalement Drago au creux de son oreille avant de reprendre l'érection d'Harry en main.

Il recommença à le caresser, sa bouche embrassant chaque portion de peau offerte avant de s'écarter et de se laisser tomber à genou devant Harry. Il savait déjà comment l'amadouer. Sans attendre, après avoir laissé une pluie de baisers sur le ventre, il lécha le gland, en fit le tour avec sa langue avant de le prendre en bouche, lentement, sensuellement.

Harry poussa un râle de plaisir tout en se sentant frustré de ne plus pouvoir toucher le blond comme il le voulait. Il posa toute de suite une main sur l'épaule, alors que l'autre allait masser le cuir chevelu pour effleurer ses cheveux qu'il aimait tant. Son bassin allait à la rencontre de cette langue taquine, et il ne put s'empêcher de grogner encore un peu. Parce que c'était bon, c'était différent de ce que lui faisait Ginny.

Ginny…

Non, il ne devait pas penser à elle maintenant. Il ferma un instant les yeux en essayant de fuir la réalité, d'oublier qu'il était sûrement en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter, savourer. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Drago, là au sol, le pantalon toujours aux cuisses, l'érection au vent, la chemise ouverte, la bouche sur lui, au milieu des feuilles mortes dans il ne savait quelle forêt. Drago si précieux qui refusait toujours de se salir autrefois…

La main dans les cheveux blonds le récompensa d'une caresse alors qu'Harry souriait bêtement. Drago lui faisait vraiment faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ce dernier continuait sa caresse lente, sensuelle, ses mains explorant les cuisses de Potter, l'entrejambe, s'attardant parfois sur le creux des reins, une fesse. Comme si ses doigts ne tenaient pas en place. Et c'était le cas. Il convoitait tellement plus de cette peau chaude. Il désirait Potter à un point qu'il n'osait pas se l'avouer lui-même. Il voulait Harry et il voulait tout de lui. Le brun pourrait faire ce qu'il souhaitait, Drago allait le poursuivre, encore et encore. Il ne le laisserait plus s'échapper. Peu importe ce qu'il dirait, Drago le retrouverait.

Le sentir si docile soudain, l'encouragea davantage. Parce qu'il ne luttait plus. Harry souriait, caressait ses cheveux, serrait son épaule. Il aimait ce que Drago lui faisait. Comme à l'époque. C'était ce que Drago avait voulu. Mais il découvrait qu'il en voulait tellement plus. Tout. C'était le seul mot qui l'obsédait, qui tournait en boucle. Il voulait tout. Tout de Potter. Pas d'un autre. Qu'Harry chasse cette foutue solitude avec son espoir agaçant mais communicatif. S'il fallait se battre pour avoir ce tout avec lui, Drago était prêt à le faire.

En attendant, il allait et venait tranquillement, laissant au plaisir de Potter le temps de monter lentement mais sûrement. Le taquinant de sa langue. De ses mains. Observant son expression d'un regard sombre mais gourmand.

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à résister, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait venir. Alors il se retira de lui-même de cet antre si chaud et délicieux, non sans grimacer, pour relever Drago et l'embrasser de nouveau. Rien à faire s'il avait son goût sur la langue ou quoi que ce soit. Il était de toute manière trop obnubilé par l'ancien Mangemort pour penser à autre chose. Ou plutôt non, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait que Drago se torde de plaisir, il voulait le voir gémir et perdre la tête à son tour. Il voulait tellement de choses lui aussi. Mais pour l'instant, il agrippa d'une main ferme les deux érections pour commencer un mouvement suave, presque insupportable, mais Harry en avait besoin pour ne pas rendre les armes tout de suite.

– Il nous faut un lit, déclara-t-il soudainement, alors que son autre main vint se poser sur une fesse pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Drago eut un sourire en coin et se colla à Potter, glissant un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre sur sa nuque avant de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Sa baguette était encore dans sa poche, dans son pantalon bloqué en travers de ses cuisses mais ça lui suffit pour les faire transplaner. Puis il fit un pas en avant, le lit derrière Potter les déséquilibrant et Drago se redressa sur un bras pour contempler Harry sur les draps de soie noir.

— Satisfait ? S'amusa-t-il en donnant un coup de bassin dans la main de l'auror.

— Pas encore, tu le sauras quand ce sera le cas, rit Harry en reprenant sa bouche.

Il se servit du baiser pour reprendre l'avantage et plaquer le corps de Drago entre les draps. Pour embrasser son torse ensuite, enlever enfin cette chemise pour la jeter au loin et faire se tortiller Drago. Il aurait sûrement dû regarder où il était, il aurait dû se méfier, jeter un sort pour savoir si on les observait, mais il n'en avait rien faire à cet instant. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette peau si blanche qu'il voulait repeindre de sa bouche, glisser dans les creux, parcourir les vallées sans se lasser. Il aurait aimé faire comme Drago, mais il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Pourtant sa langue prit le chemin d'une cuisse fine, pour continuer vers l'érection et y donner un coup timide.

Drago, qui avait souri, amusé en attendant la réplique qui n'avait été qu'une copie de la sienne trois ans plus tôt, gronda en sentant la langue taquine sur son sexe et son corps se tendit vers la bouche qui semblait le narguer. Il observa longuement les lèvres humides si proches, le regard brillant de Potter.

– Vas-y, intima-t-il avec un mouvement de bassin.

– Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir, Malfoy, sourit encore une fois Harry en remontant sur le ventre.

Drago rit doucement, sans le lâcher du regard. Il allait adorer ça. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu de vraie relation. Il se surprenait à vouloir passer du temps près d'Harry. À avoir envie de découvrir comment l'amadouer, comment le faire sourire, comment le faire gémir. Il voulait être avec lui. Réellement.

– Non, je n'ai pas cet espoir, avoua Drago en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs d'Harry, le regard sombre.

Cela fit sourire presque tendrement Harry qui embrassa la main près de sa tête pour ensuite plonger directement sur l'érection. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, mais il n'avait qu'à imiter ce qu'on lui avait déjà fait. Il joua avec, effleurant de sa langue, mouvant ses lèvres dessus, encore. Mais sans jamais quitter Drago des yeux. L'homme si pâle au milieu de ses draps noirs en train de grogner de plaisir était quelque chose qu'Harry ne voudrait jamais oublier. Parce qu'il allait être magnifique à n'en pas douter, parce que c'était Harry qui faisait ça, parce que c'était eux, toujours en combat permanent mais cette fois, d'une toute autre manière.

– Potter, gémit Drago.

Les doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux bruns et il arqua le dos pour se rapprocher de cette bouche alors qu'il fixait le brun, d'un air presque perdu, mais affamé. Parce que c'était délicieux. Qu'il découvrait que tout n'était pas sans espoir finalement et qu'Harry allait s'amuser sans cesse à le lui prouver. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Harry joua un long moment avec lui, plus pour l'admirer qu'autre chose, avant de craquer. Il laissa sortir l'érection de sa bouche dans un bruit assez obscène, avant de mouiller un peu ses doigts pour revenir ensuite embrasser le ventre. Sa main se glissa entre les cuisses, caressante, pour trouver l'entrée. Drago écarta les jambes pour lui laisser accès, s'abandonnant.

Ce n'était pourtant pas son style. Mais il voulait Harry. C'était la seule chose qui comptait. Il allait lui offrir ce que Potter lui avait donné il y a longtemps. Il allait s'abandonner. Il n'en était capable que parce que ces dernières années avaient été difficiles et que son seul souvenir, la seule chose à laquelle il s'était accroché, ça avait été Potter et son foutu espoir.

Harry glissa un premier doigt en lui, lentement, prenant tout son temps, alors que son autre main retournait le caresser encore et encore, revenant sur l'érection lorsqu'il se souvint à quel point c'était un peu douloureux au début.

– Doucement, gronda Drago en se cambrant.

Harry releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils, avant de retirer sa main de l'érection, pour prendre sa baguette dans son pantalon qu'il avait toujours. C'était Ginny qui lui avait appris ce sort. Un coup de baguette plus tard, le doigt d'Harry était parfaitement lubrifié et rentrait plus facilement. Harry reprit aussitôt sa tâche, sa bouche revenant embrasser l'érection qui avait perdu de sa superbe pour la faire revenir.

Cela fit gronder Drago dont le bassin s'agitait doucement, comme pour réclamer plus d'attention et il replia une jambe pour permettre un accès plus facile. Mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard orageux de Potter, ni ôter sa main des mèches sombres. C'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait voulu. Alors il s'abandonna à la main, à sa bouche et son corps se détendit doucement. Harry devait se concentrer pour ne pas s'enfoncer purement et simplement en Drago. Mais il refusait de lui faire mal, alors il le prépara autant qu'il le put avant de simplement se glisser entre les cuisses. Il chercha les lèvres du blond comme un affamé, avant de se guider en lui, lentement.

– Trop impatient, gronda Drago en se laissant pourtant faire, glissant l'une de ses jambes autour du bassin d'Harry.

Cela lui plaisait. Il aurait voulu que ça sonne comme un reproche, mais il voulait qu'Harry le veuille autant que lui. Qu'il désire ce tout aussi, avec Drago.

– C'est parce que c'est trop bon, grogna Harry en fermant les yeux sans bouger davantage en prenant la cuisse dans une main pour la coller à lui.

Il voulait que ça dure éternellement. La sensation aussi était différente de ce qu'il avait l'habitude. Si étroit, si chaud. Sa bouche retrouva l'autre pour s'accrocher à quelque chose. Se souvenir que c'était Drago et personne d'autre. Juste eux. Ici et maintenant.

– Evidemment, rétorqua Drago avec une arrogance atténuée par son grognement de plaisir alors que sa main revenait entourer la nuque de Potter avec possessivité.

Il se perdit dans leur baiser, se sentant non pas envahi mais complet. Il arqua le bassin, juste un peu, pour faire comprendre à Potter de bouger. Harry en geignit, frissonnant de la tête au pied. C'était tellement bon qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. Il se recula doucement et revint tout aussi timide, hésitant, ne voulant pas faire mal. Sa bouche par contre se mit à embrasser tout ce qu'elle avait à portée. Que ce soit les lèvres, le menton, les épaules. Il voulait que Drago soit aussi fou, sensible que lui.

– Plus fort, Potter, je ne suis pas en sucre.

Harry sourit presque avec douceur et s'avança encore plus lentement. Il n'était pas question d'aller vite. Il voulait profiter, savourer cette fois. Et si cela emmerdait Drago, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il posa donc délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne, amusé.

– Je fais ce que je veux, Malfoy, susurra-t-il.

– Bah, continue comme ça et je vais m'endormir d'ennui, ricana Drago en bougeant le bassin d'un geste vif pour mieux sentir Potter en lui.

Harry lui sourit aussi et se retira presque complètement avant de s'enfoncer, sans brusquerie mais terriblement profondément, comme s'il voulait rentrer tout en entier en Drago.

– Même pas en rêve, grogna-t-il avant de reprendre sa bouche.

Ses hanches commencèrent de longs et profonds coups de reins, mais plus cela allait, moins il arrivait à se contenter de prendre son temps. Il le voulait tellement, c'était tellement bon, qu'il accélérait sans même le vouloir. Et Drago se tordait, accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements avec ses hanches, grognant parfois, s'accrochant à la nuque de Potter, à ses cheveux, se perdant dans un baiser enflammé.

Harry ravagea sa bouche comme le reste de son corps, avec entrain et passion. Parce qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Drago qui prenait du plaisir et pas n'importe lequel, celui qu'il lui donnait. Il voulait le voir perdre la tête encore plus, alors il se redressa assis pour s'enfoncer davantage. Ainsi, entre les jambes, relevé, il pouvait se voir s'enfoncer en Drago et cela le fit presque jouir, mais il se retint en serrant les cuisses fermes de Drago contre son bassin. Sa main glissa jusqu'à l'érection de Drago pour lui donner toujours plus de plaisir, pour le voir perdre la tête, là, contre ses coups de reins.

Drago le fixait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Mais le voir le contempler, au-dessus de lui, en allant et venant en lui, fut trop pour Drago. Il l'avait attendu et voir que Potter y prenait un plaisir sans borne l'amena à la jouissance. Il se libéra dans sa main avec un grognement rauque, le souffle erratique, la peau couverte de sueur.

Harry en grogna férocement, poussant encore un peu en lui pour jouir à son tour, emprisonné au fond de Drago avec bonheur. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur lui, se cacher dans le cou, pour tenter de reprendre son souffle qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le chemin jusqu'à ses poumons. Cela avait été trop bon, une véritable déferlante dans chaque fibre de son corps. Rien n'avait été épargné. Pas même sa main. C'était stupide, mais il aimait l'idée d'avoir aussi la semence du blond sur lui. Comme si cela l'avait marqué aussi.

Drago ferma brièvement les yeux, tentant de récupérer son souffle et il finit par s'emparer de ses lèvres avec plus de douceur. Harry y répondit avec la même délicatesse, savourant toujours la langue. Les frissons parcourraient son corps à chaque endroit où Drago le touchait et c'était divin. La main de Drago descendait tranquillement le long de son dos, presque paresseusement, alors que le plaisir refluait peu à peu. Harry grogna un peu plus, comme un ronronnement, avant de se caler confortablement contre Drago avec joie. Il ferma les yeux, poussant un peu sa tête contre l'autre comme cherchant la caresse. Les doigts de Drago vinrent se loger dans les mèches folles sans même y penser. Il en avait rêvé. Peu importait ce que réservait l'avenir, là, il pouvait enfin le faire.

Harry embrassa la peau à sa portée, suçotant même le cou, avant de se redresser pour le contempler. Regarder le visage pâle et aminci, les yeux bleus, presque gris, ces lèvres fines qu'il avait encore envie d'embrasser, et étrangement il se sentit bien l'espace d'un instant. Juste comme ça, le corps satisfait, le cœur chaud, là. Tranquille. Apaisé.

– Tu ne m'as effacé aucun autre souvenir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il soudainement en le fixant.

– Potter, même si je répondais à cette question, tu me croirais ? interrogea Drago en haussant un sourcil, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

– Là, tout de suite, oui.

Drago le fixa un long moment, surpris d'entendre ça. Il aurait pu en rire, se moquer, ricaner, pourtant, pour une fois que Potter voulait le croire, il lui donna une chance de connaître la vérité, voir si c'était vrai, s'il le croyait vraiment.

– Aucun autre, souffla-t-il. Je t'ai tout rendu.

Cela déclencha un sourire doux, avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser léger sur les lèvres comme pour le féliciter.

– Bien, affirma-t-il, fier.

Cela amusa Drago qui vint enserrer sa nuque du même geste possessif que durant leur ébat et il reprit ses lèvres pour un vrai baiser, plus sensuel, qu'il fit un peu durer avant de laisser retomber sa tête contre le matelas. Harry s'en lécha les lèvres avant de sortir de Drago pour se laisser tomber sur le dos à côté de lui. Il fixa le plafond et se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, pas avec la bonne personne et qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Il se cacha derrière son bras, sa quiétude oubliée. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant ? Il soupira sans s'en rendre compte.

– C'était rapide, soupira Drago en glissant son bras autour d'Harry pour le ramener contre son torse.

– Il me semble que tu as joui avant moi, grogna Harry malgré tout avec un sourire en coin.

La main le cachait toujours. C'était si simple avec Drago. Si facile même. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre, il n'avait pas à penser pour ne pas le vexer. Il savait parfaitement l'un comme l'autre qu'ils s'étaient déjà envoyé les pires vacheries au visage de toute manière.

– Ah, Potter, s'amusa Drago qui ne parlait pas du tout de ça mais en rit tranquillement.

Cela fit aussi sourire Harry qui finit par se découvrir puis se tourner vers Drago. Il le contempla encore une fois, étonné de le voir rire si simplement pour une bêtise.

– Tu as des projets ? demanda Harry ne souhaitant pas que Drago continue sur cette voie.

Il ne voulait pas parler de lui, pas assimiler encore ce qu'il avait fait. Alors il préférait gagner du temps. Autant qu'il pouvait.

– Prendre une douche, dans les projets les plus immédiats, répondit tranquillement le blond. Pourquoi ?

– Je me demande ce que tu as fait jusque-là, avoua Harry avant de se retourner sur le dos. Mais c'était stupide visiblement.

Pourquoi Harry s'intéressait à lui de toute manière ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il désirait le revoir ? Voir même recommencer ? Harry lui-même ne savait pas.

– Alors pose directement la question, taquina tranquillement Drago. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'aimais pas parler de moi.

Harry soupira, il n'avait pas envie de se battre. Une fatigue lui tombait dessus, sûrement due à son orgasme récent, mais il n'allait pas pour autant se laisser faire.

– Alors parle, Drago, dit-il calmement. Dis-moi tout.

– Tout c'est vague, dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment savoir, murmura Drago en venant embrasser son front.

Harry en ferma les yeux, sans bouger. Il se laissait faire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

– ça ne dépend que de toi. Parce que si c'est moi qui décide, tu ne quitteras pas cette maison avant un très long moment.

Les yeux d'Harry se rouvrirent aussitôt, presque choqué.

– On est au manoir Malfoy ?

– Non, pas de manoir Malfoy. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil enfin dans la pièce, mais cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas au manoir, alors il se tranquillisa un peu. Un autre soupir passa ses lèvres et alla caresser les cheveux doux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant ?

– J'ai reconstruit ma réputation et ma respectabilité. J'ai repris l'une des branches des entreprises de mon père. J'essaie de me faire une place dans une société qui ne veut plus de moi.

Cela aurait pu faire sourire Harry, car lui aurait aimé quitter cette société qui voulait beaucoup trop de lui. Ils étaient toujours des contraires visiblement. Harry ne fit que déposer un baiser sur une épaule non loin.

– Je savais que tu saurais rebondir.

– Evidemment, il faut être fou pour en douter.

Harry sourit, avant de se caler un peu plus dans les draps.

– Tu es beaucoup trop Serpentard pour te laisser aller, confirma-t-il.

– Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours, acquiesça Drago en se calant contre lui. Cela vaut pour les Gryffondor aussi, heureusement.

– J'aurais pu être à Serpentard, tu sais, s'amusa Harry en massant la nuque fine sans s'en rendre compte.

L'odeur, la chaleur, la peau de Drago, tout entourait Harry et il se sentait bien. Ce n'était pas normal, mais c'était le cas. Il était bien et pour la première fois, le vide au fond semblait moins profond. Pas encore rempli mais c'était enfin atténué. Par la présence de Drago. Par son corps, ses paroles, son existence toute entière. Et Harry se sentit un peu plus perdu en se rendant compte de ça.

– Avec moi à tes côtés, tu aurais pu faire un bon Serpentard.

– J'aurais pu tout seul. Je te rappelle que j'enfreignais bien plus le règlement que toi. Mais je pense que cela a été une bonne chose qu'on n'ait pas été dans la même maison. Je ne pense pas que Poudlard s'en serrait remit sinon, s'amusa Harry en essayant d'étouffer un rire.

– Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi.

– Cette journée est donc vraiment exceptionnelle si on tombe d'accord en plus de ça.

– Un petit miracle, acquiesça Drago.

– On va dire ça.

– Dors, Potter, tu as l'air éreinté.

– Me donne pas d'ordres, marmonna Harry en étouffant un bâillement pour confirmer les dires de Drago.

– Prends-le comme un conseil.

– Tu te ramollis, sourit Harry en fermant les yeux. Fais attention, je pourrais croire que tu as un cœur.

– Vraiment ? Je vais faire gaffe alors, murmura Drago au creux de son oreille, entourant sa taille d'un bras.

– Tais-toi, grogna Harry en passant le sien dans le dos de Drago pour le ramener un peu plus contre son torse.

– Jamais, Potter, promit Drago.

Cela fit pouffer un instant Harry avant qu'il ne s'apaise pour dormir. Drago attendit qu'il sombre pour déposer un baiser dans son cou, s'installant plus confortablement contre lui. L'avoir là, contre lui, c'était bien plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Rien n'était gagné, il le savait, mais il y croyait presque. Contrairement à la veille. Mais Potter était là, contre lui, et c'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour sombrer à son tour.

* * *

Harry rouvrit les yeux à peine une heure après. Il contempla le visage proche du sien, si différent de la rouquine contre qui il s'éveillait depuis déjà deux ans. Et il se rappela soudainement tout ce qu'il avait maintenant. Une vie, un travail, un couple. Peut-être une future famille.

Il avait cédé. Il avait tout oublié parce que c'était Malfoy, parce que cela avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Mais cela ne pouvait plus durer non plus. Il avait entrevu l'espace d'un instant, ce qui se serait passé avec Drago s'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, s'ils s'étaient fait confiance. Et cela aurait été beau, grandiose même. Mais Harry ne pouvait plus maintenant. Il avait toujours voulu avoir une famille, des enfants, un foyer chaleureux depuis qu'il était petit. Ginny pouvait le lui obtenir. Drago, il n'y avait rien de sûr avec lui. Bien sûr cela aurait pu, peut-être, il y a longtemps. Mais non. La confiance était rompue. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait privé de ses souvenirs. De leurs souvenirs. Il comprenait les arguments mais n'acceptait pas pour autant.

Cela ne devait donc plus se reproduire, ce n'était même pas Harry de tromper sa fiancée, de presque coucher au milieu d'un bois, de se laisser aller de cette manière. Mais de toute façon, Drago avait toujours eu ce don de passer au-delà de toutes ses limites. Harry devrait se faire une raison.

Il se détacha donc de Drago pour se lever en silence. Il devait partir, il devait effacer tout ça. Il prit ses vêtements, se rhabilla en silence, le regard tourné vers le sol. Il avait honte, mais il ne savait pas de quoi. De s'être laisser aller ou de s'enfuir comme un voleur ? Toujours est-il qu'en posant un regard sur Drago, si calme en dormant, un violent pincement au cœur le prit.

Oui, eux deux, cela aurait pu être mémorable. Vraiment. Mais dans une autre vie.

Harry récupéra sa baguette et d'un mouvement fit apparaître un papier et un stylo. Il griffonna les quelques mots avant de transplaner pour disparaître de lui-même cette fois de la vie de Drago Malfoy.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas » était marqué sur le papier posé sur l'oreiller.

* * *

 **Shade : Je vous avais dit que cela manquez d'une suite, pas que je n'étais pas aussi sadique que Kay :D**

 **Alors la suite vaut toujours le coup ?**


	3. Partie 3 Fuite et Confession

**—Hello :D Ici Shade et la dernière partie est là ! Enfin ! Vous l'attendiez, hein ?**

 **— On a bien ménagé notre suspens, n'est-ce pas ? 😊 Mais c'est pour vous faire savourer, c'est la toute dernière partie.**

 **— Toute chaude, toute fraiche, ou presque :D Corrigé toujours par les soins de Nathdawn ! Quand on vous dit qu'elle assure un max !**

 **— On la remercie encore pour son travail rapide et efficace 3**

 **— Yep, elle assure ! Donc en tout cas, c'est bien la dernière des dernières parties xD Pas besoin d'en demander une autre, on s'arrête là ! Mais on a été ravis de voir vos idées pour la suite ! Vous aussi vous avez de l'imagination !**

 **— Ne vous inquiétez pas, si celle-là se termine, nous n'arrêtons jamais d'écrire et serons vite de retour avec autre chose :P**

 **— Dès qu'on aura trouvé le moyen de faire court un jour xD**

 **— Bah je suis sûre que personne ne va se plaindre qu'on poste du long :P**

 **— C'est pas faux ! Allez, on vous laisse déjà avec ça, mais si vous voulez savoir ce qu'on réserve passer sur nos pages d'auteurs, les liens sont dans nos profils !**

 **— Bonne lecture 😊**

 **—Et A bientôt.**

* * *

 _ **Partie 3 : Fuite et Confession**_

Drago lissa sa chemise blanche, vérifiant qu'elle était impeccable -ce qu'elle était toujours-, et releva les yeux vers le petit chalet en bois qui était perdu au milieu des arbres. L'endroit était vide de vie humaine, il n'y avait que les chants des animaux, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles. C'était perdu au milieu d'une immense forêt et Drago serra les dents, furieux, secouant le pied pour débarrasser sa chaussure d'un insecte qui y grimpait.

Satané Potter. Il s'était enfui comme un couard avant même son réveil. Il avait laissé un mot que Drago avait trouvé en ouvrant les yeux et qu'il gardait précieusement au fond de sa poche.

 _Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas._

Potter avait toujours été beaucoup de choses mais un lâche, Drago n'y aurait pas cru. Pourtant, les faits étaient là. Drago n'avait trouvé que ce mot et il avait dû lui-même aller chercher Potter. Sauf que ce peureux avait même fui sa maison. Lorsque Ginny lui avait ouvert la porte, la veille, Drago avait su cacher son mépris pour la rouquine. Avec son talent naturel, il avait réussi à la convaincre qu'il avait besoin de voir Potter pour une affaire sur laquelle le brun travaillait.

Il aurait pu être un connard et lui dire la vraie raison de sa venue. Mais il maniait l'art du mensonge comme personne alors autant s'en servir. De plus, il était hors de question de donner une bonne raison à Potter de le haïr de nouveau. Ce n'était plus ce qu'il voulait. Leur soirée l'avait confirmé. Il voulait Harry. Il voulait qu'il puisse, le veuille. C'était un instinct de possession violent qui l'avait étreint, mais il n'avait pas pu le réprimer. À tel point que ce mot le rendait encore furieux.

Le brun l'avait fui. Alors que Drago avait tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Pour une fois qu'il se donnait la peine de faire un putain d'effort. Certes avec un Potter agréable, l'effort n'était pas si grand que ça à fournir, cela devenait plus facile de ne pas être un connard quand le gryffondor souriait, l'embrassait, l'enlaçait. Mais Drago ne digérait pas qu'il ait fui, réellement.

Ginny n'avait même pas pu lui révéler l'endroit où il était. Il avait fallu qu'il cherche et même son sort de localisation n'avait pas marché, il s'était protégé. Heureusement que Drago avait des relations et savaient chercher ses informations. Il avait fini par trouver ce chalet en retraçant des achats immobiliers effectués par Harry et son entourage. Il avait épluché lui-même la paperasse magique pour en obtenir l'adresse exacte. Ce qui faisait qu'il était là, en pleine forêt, qu'il avait aperçu la silhouette de Potter à travers la fenêtre et qu'il était toujours aussi furieux.

Pourtant son apparence extérieure ne le révélait pas. Il était propre sur lui, ses cheveux lissés en arrière, impeccablement bien coiffés et son visage glacé ne montrait pas la moindre expression. Comme une armure qu'il revêtait toujours pour le monde extérieur. Qu'il avait ôté avec l'espoir d'avoir trouvé en Harry la seule personne qui pourrait voir en dessous et qui l'accepterait comme il était. Sa déception était aussi grande que sa colère. Hors de question que le brun s'en tire comme ça.

Il se dirigea vers le chalet et entra sans même se poser de question, ne s'arrêtant qu'en tombant sur celui qu'il cherchait et à qui il ne laissa pas le temps de réaliser. Non, à la place, il sortit le mot de sa poche, le tenant entre deux doigts, en l'air.

– Potter.

Sa voix claqua, glacée, sèche, méprisante.

– Sérieusement ?

Harry, mal coiffé -encore plus que d'habitude-, une barbe de quelques jours et des poches sous les yeux, le fixait, estomaqué. Cela faisait une semaine depuis cette journée où Drago l'avait retrouvé la première fois. Harry était rentré chez lui et avait donné le change, pendant une journée avant de purement s'enfuir comme un voleur encore une fois. Il n'avait rien dit à personne, avait décidé d'oublier jusqu'à son existence avant de prendre une décision. Mais encore une fois Drago décidait pour lui. En débarquant dans son jardin secret. Un lieu dans lequel il s'était enfermé à la fin de la guerre pour se reconstruire. Un chalet simple mais chaleureux. Un cocon douillet. Donc Harry n'arrivait pas à assimiler que Drago soit là, perdu avec lui. Il en laissa même tomber le livre de quidditch qu'il était en train de lire, avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

– On ne t'a jamais appris à toquer, Malfoy ? grogna-t-il pour tenter de se donner contenance.

Non, il n'était pas fier d'avoir fui comme un voleur. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds pour autant.

– Je toque quand je suis chez des gens qui disent au revoir en partant. Mais j'ai eu ça, reprit Drago, méprisant, en agitant brièvement le morceau de papier.

Harry détourna le regard, mais se leva de son fauteuil.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

– Une explication sur ça, répondit Drago d'un ton sec.

– Il n'y a rien expliquer. Car il n'y a rien entre nous. C'est trop tard, dit-il calmement sans se laisser démonter.

Harry se détourna même, pour aller vers la gazinière et faire du thé. Il lui fallait une action, quelque chose, pour ne pas regarder le blond. Il ne voulait pas replonger. Car rien que de le revoir, son cœur avait eu des ratés, sa respiration s'était coupée. Et il avait déjà envie de se jeter sur ses lèvres pales qui arboraient ce rictus méprisant qui se transformait en un sourire en coin quand Harry l'embrassait. Par Merlin, il devait se concentrer sur autre chose que sur Drago. Il devait être normal.

– Potter, il n'y a rien entre deux personnes quand elles n'ont aucune interaction. Coucher avec moi, ce n'est pas rien, cracha Drago, méprisant. Nier quelque chose que tu n'acceptes pas n'effacera pas son existence.

Cela fit trembler la main d'Harry qui sortait une tasse d'un placard simple. Le chalet n'avait qu'une grande pièce avec un petit coin cuisine, un salon avec une cheminée et dans un coin un grand lit. Une porte donnait sur la salle de bain et les toilettes, tout était dans les tons clairs et fait de bois. Harry aimait cette simplicité mais pour une fois, il la trouva dérangeante, car il ne pouvait pas mettre d'espaces ou encore mieux de portes entre lui et Drago. Et il avait encore un peu d'amour propre pour ne pas s'enfermer dans les toilettes par Merlin.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration, il était acculé maintenant de tout façon. Il allait devoir affronter ce qu'il fuyait depuis une semaine.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise au juste ? grogna-t-il en se tournant vers le blond. Que j'aurais dû rester dans cette chambre ? Que j'aurai dû oublier toute ma vie pour ce qu'on a fait ?

Ça y était, sa colère reprenait le pas sur la peur, au moins Harry était plus à l'aise avec ça.

– N'importe quoi tant que tu disais quelque chose, asséna Drago. Plutôt que de fuir comme un lâche. Tu as eu peur de quoi au juste ?

– Je ne suis pas un lâche, hurla Harry, furieux.

– Ce n'est pas mon avis. Un mot, Potter ! Pourquoi tu as fui ?

– On ne peut pas faire ça. C'était une connerie, un moment d'égarement. Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas tout fait foirer, oui. Mais plus maintenant.

– Pourquoi plus maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

– Mais enfin, j'ai une famille, une fiancée, une vie. Que j'ai eu du mal à construire. C'était ce que je voulais. Donc maintenant, c'est trop tard, grogna Harry pour se détourner, fixant les arbres par la fenêtre.

– C'est vrai que tu as l'air tellement heureux, Potter, ironisa Drago. Si c'était vrai, tu ne m'aurais jamais cédé.

– Mais tais-toi, gémit l'élu en se cachant derrière sa main.

– Ta capacité à nier la vérité m'épatera toujours, se moqua Drago. Tu comptes te voiler la face encore combien de temps ?

– Et d'après toi, que dois-je faire, Oh Grand Malfoy ?! s'égosilla Harry en tapant sur l'évier mais toujours de dos.

– Oh parce que maintenant, tu es prêt à m'écouter ? lâcha Drago, narquois.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux, sans répondre. Non, il ne savait plus rien. Alors oui il était possible qu'il écoute Drago, car il était complètement perdu. Il avait beau chercher une idée, un chemin, n'importe quoi pour se sortir de là, mais rien. Il n'arrivait plus à regarder sa future épouse et encore moins faire face à Drago.

– Si c'est trop tard pour nous, Potter, pourquoi être venu ici ? Tu aurais pu être avec Ginny. Car c'est avec elle que tu veux être, n'est-ce pas ?

– Mais ferme-là ! s'écria Harry.

Et cette fois, il ne réussit pas à se retenir. Sa magie se déferla dans son mélange de colère et de peur et brisa toutes les fenêtres.

– C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, ricana Drago en glissant les mains au fond de ses poches. La vérité, tu ne veux juste pas le reconnaître.

– Et alors ?! J'ai le droit, non ?! Je fais encore ce que je veux.

– Fais donc, et tant qu'à faire, essaie de l'assumer. Si c'est ce que tu veux, va donc retrouver ta maudite rouquine, fais-lui de beaux enfants.

– Parce que tu me proposerais mieux peut-être ?

– Non, je n'ai que moi à te proposer mais apparemment, ce n'est pas assez bien pour toi, Potter, gronda Drago en se détournant.

– Attends, s'affola Harry avant de se retenir. Cela voudrait dire que pour toi ...

Mais il ne finit pas. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

– Moi, je te voulais, je pensais avoir été clair là-dessus.

– Pour le sexe ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

– Si ça n'avait été que pour ça, je ne serais pas là. Tu es stupide, Potter.

– Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je pense ?! Tu reviens comme ça, tu m'annonces que tu m'as volé mes souvenirs et puis on couche ensemble. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé comprendre ?

– Tu as la mémoire si sélective, soupira Drago. J'ai fait bien plus que ça, je t'ai dit pourquoi j'étais là.

– Parce que tu as de l'égo et que tu n'as pas aimé que je te laisse.

– J'ai parlé d'une relation, s'agaça Drago en se tournant de nouveau vers lui avec colère.

– Une relation comment ?

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Ils avaient un trop lourd passif ensemble, sans oublier qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré d'être privé de ses souvenirs.

– Franchement, Potter, grogna Drago exaspéré. Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que je veux être avec toi. Quand, comment, pourquoi, je n'ai pas approfondi ces questions et je m'en fous puisque tu t'es enfui.

– Moi je ne m'en fous pas ! Alors réponds. Et je ne me suis pas enfui !

– Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas un spécialiste en relation, rugit Malfoy avant de se détourner en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

– Moi non plus, avoua à son tour Harry en baissant la tête. Et je n'aime pas les mensonges et les cachotteries.

– Je suis spécialiste dans ces derniers mais cela ne me sert plus à rien aujourd'hui, soupira Drago en passant une main sur son visage.

– Mais tu es encore doué pour ça, grogna-t-il avant de soupirer de nouveau. Pourquoi ce n'est jamais simple entre nous ?

– Ce serait si ennuyant, ironisa Drago.

– C'est vrai, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Harry.

– Tu vois, même toi tu le reconnais.

– Mais cela ne change rien à la situation. Tu me demandes de tout quitter, sans aucune assurance.

– Comme s'il existait une assurance qui te suffirait, Potter.

– Non, c'est vrai. Tu as mal agi. Et moi aussi.

– Alors quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, pourquoi tu crois que je suis ici ?! Je peux plus regarder Ginny, je rêve de toi, je ne sais pas quoi faire !

– Tu rêves de moi ? demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil. Franchement, je suis tellement mieux en vrai, tu aurais dû venir me retrouver tout de suite.

– Pour te dire quoi ? Que je me dégoûte d'avoir trahi Ginny mais que j'ai envie de recommencer avec toi ? J'aurais dû me précipiter vers toi, alors que je n'ai aucune idée si tu as de mauvaises intentions ? Si tu vas encore tout effacer, d'un coup de baguette ? Et par Merlin, arrête de voir de la concurrence même jusque dans mes rêves !

– Tu as envie de recommencer ? releva Drago plus calme, en le fixant.

Cela fit aussitôt rougir Harry, comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se détourna pudiquement en jurant entre les dents. Par Merlin, il n'était plus un adolescent, il ne devrait pas empourprer pour ça.

— La question n'est pas là, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

— Toute la question est là, contredit Drago en ricanant doucement, s'approchant enfin de Potter.

— Non, je ne crois pas, grogna Harry, obstiné.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi?

— Mais je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi tu crois que je suis venu ici ?! Je voulais être seul, réfléchir. Comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais évidemment tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, grommela Harry en fixant l'évier d'un œil mauvais. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

— Toi, Potter, je ne peux pas faire plus clair !

— On ne se connaît même pas. C'est stupide, irréfléchi…

Harry lui jeta enfin un regard en coin, légèrement amusé.

— Tellement Gryffondor, tu dirais.

— C'est très réfléchi. Cela fait plus de dix ans qu'on se connaît, plus de trois ans que j'y pense sérieusement, avoua Drago d'un ton calme, dénué de sarcasme cette fois.

— Alors pourquoi maintenant ? s'étonna Harry.

Pourquoi pas avant qu'il fasse sa demande en mariage par exemple.

— Parce qu'avant, il y avait la guerre qui nous séparait, puis j'ai eu une période difficile, j'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Et, quand je t'ai vu dans cette rue, tu ne m'as pas semblé si heureux que tu aurais dû l'être alors je suis venu.

— Tu voulais me sauver, Malfoy ? railla aussitôt Harry.

Pourtant il y avait une note de tendresse dans la pique.

— Je ne suis pas un héros, Potter. Mes motivations sont bien plus égoïstes, rétorqua tranquillement Drago en haussant les épaules. Je te veux, pour moi.

— Serpentard, souffla Harry en baissant la tête.

Cela ne devrait pas lui faire plaisir. Vraiment. Il n'aimait pas être la possession de quelqu'un, il était libre maintenant. Pourtant entendre ça de la bouche de Drago, ce désir si fort au vu de sa voix assurée, l'idée que cela les ait poussés l'un vers l'autre, c'était excitant. Et Harry en était bêtement heureux. Car cela déclenchait quelque chose en lui. La passion qu'il avait perdue ses dernières années.

— Faut croire que je ne change pas malgré le temps qui passe.

Harry poussa un soupir pour se donner du courage et se tourna vers le blond. Il était là, au milieu de son repaire et Harry ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau, les traces de sa colère encore sur ses joues rosies, la bouche fine se serrant, ses yeux orageux semblaient l'étudier. Sans comprendre, sa main se leva et aller caresser une mèche qui frôlait son front.

— Je n'ai aucune promesse et aucune réponse pour toi, Potter, reprit Drago avec calme, le laissant faire. Je sais juste que je te veux à mes côtés, découvrir ce que peut être une relation avec toi.

— Et si cela ne marche pas ? On serait capable de s'entretuer. Je ne suis pas sûr que les gens s'en remettent non plus, murmura Harry.

Mais sa main descendit sur la joue pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Il mourrait tellement d'envie de l'embrasser, là tout de suite.

— Potter, je m'en fous des gens. Vraiment. Quant à s'entretuer, j'en doute. On a trouvé un autre moyen de communication bien plus plaisant.

Le sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Harry sans qu'il n'ait pu penser à l'arrêter. Sans réfléchir, il fit un pas en avant.

— Personne ne va comprendre quand cela va se savoir...

— On s'en fout, répéta Drago en glissant une main sur la taille d'Harry. Pour ma part, ils me détestent tous déjà.

— Et Ginny ? chuchota Harry comme si c'était un blasphème de prononcer son nom.

— Elle va mal réagir. Moi je m'en fous, mais il faut que tu y sois préparé.

— Elle ne mérite pas ça.

— Parce qu'elle ne le mérite pas, tu vas rester avec elle toute ta vie même si tu n'en as pas envie ?

Harry grimaça, mais sa main se glissa sur la nuque de Drago.

— Je disais juste que je risquais de t'en vouloir pour ça pendant un certain temps. Tu vas devoir supporter mes reproches.

— Je vais survivre à des reproches, ricana Drago.

— Par Merlin, c'est complètement fou…

Harry ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre le sien. Ce simple geste le faisait sentir si bien. Quand il était rentré la dernière fois chez lui, toucher Ginny était devenu étrange, comme si c'était plaisant mais pas ce qu'il voulait. La regarder aussi et encore plus lui parler devenait de plus en plus difficile. Parce qu'il était étouffé par le remord de l'avoir trompée mais surtout parce qu'il comprenait que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'avait rien à voir avec Drago. Avec le blond, il y avait de la passion, de l'affrontement. Avec Ginny, malgré son caractère, elle prenait toujours soin de lui, comme le ferait plus une mère qu'une petite amie. Si Harry trouvait cela plaisant, après avoir goûté aux attentions de Drago, cela ne lui suffisait plus.

— Tu n'as jamais été très raisonnable, et moi non plus, répondit Drago en appuyant le creux de ses reins pour le rapprocher de lui. Et c'est parce que c'est fou que c'est si attirant.

— Et quand on se sera habitué ? sourit Harry en se laissant faire.

— Je doute que le mot routine puisse s'appliquer à nous.

— Embrasse-moi, ordonna l'ancien élu.

— Tu as de la chance que j'en aie envie, ricana Drago avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Cela n'avait rien de doux. Harry pouvait sentir le reste de colère de Drago, sa frustration, son désir, sa volonté puissante, son étreinte possessive. Il était en train de conquérir sa bouche, pour qu'il soit à lui. Mais Harry s'écarta brusquement et plaqua Drago contre le plan de travail.

— Non, fais-moi une promesse d'abord. Tu ne toucheras plus à mes souvenirs et tu t'enfuiras plus.

— J'ai dit que je ne pouvais rien promettre, soupira Drago avec un sourire en coin moqueur. Mais on ne peut pas effacer un souvenir rendu, si ça peut te rassurer. Et c'est toi qui viens de t'enfuir, Potter.

— Je ne me suis pas enfui ! ronchonna Harry en venant mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Drago. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

— Moi aussi, j'ai eu besoin de réfléchir, rétorqua Drago dont le sourire moqueur s'agrandissait.

— Des années ! Des années où tu as tout effacé ! Ce n'est pas comparable du tout !

— Je réfléchis toujours longuement, pour être sûr de ne pas me tromper.

— Bah c'est stupide si tu veux mon avis ! On n'en serait pas là ! Et on n'aurait pas gâché tant de temps !

— La situation était différente. Je me serais fait tuer et …

Drago s'interrompit et passa une main sur son visage.

— Je sens que cette conversation va revenir très souvent.

— Déjà lassé ? s'amusa Harry en se collant à lui. Cela aura été rapide. Comme quand tu me touches, ajouta-t-il avec un rire.

— Je ne pense pas que tu me lasseras un jour, ricana Drago en le reprenant contre lui. Au pire, je sais comment te faire taire.

—Ce n'est pas possible. Je te répondrai toujours.

— Nous verrons cela, rétorqua le blond en reprenant ses lèvres.

— Serait-ce un défi ? s'amusa Harry en revenant passer sa main dans les cheveux qu'il aimait.

Son bassin se colla contre lui, alors qu'il allait l'embrasser dans le cou.

— Peut-être.

Cela fit rire Harry avant qu'il ne s'empare impétueusement de sa bouche. Drago le tint plus fermement en dominant le baiser enflammé, satisfait d'avoir Harry contre lui, si réceptif alors qu'il avait cru que c'était perdu.

Harry grogna, prenant son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait revivre, comme si Drago était la fontaine de jouvence. Comme s'il pouvait le sortir de cette bulle qu'il avait toujours sur lui depuis la fin de la guerre. Et c'était si bon qu'il se coula contre lui. Drago l'en serra davantage et ses lèvres quittèrent la bouche d'Harry pour s'égarer sur sa joue puis son cou en baiser sensuel et brûlant.

Tout le corps du blond se détendit peu à peu, comme s'il laissait tomber le masque de froideur et de mépris tenu jusque-là.

— Ne pars plus, Potter, souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible au creux de l'oreille.

Puis il reprit sa pluie de baiser brûlant comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

— Alors ne me donne plus de raison de partir, Drago, répondit-il sur le même ton intimiste.

Sur ses lèvres, le prénom prenait une note sensuelle, presque sifflé à la manière des serpents. Cela figea Drago qui vint poser son front sur l'épaule de Potter, le geste le faisant paraître presque frêle pour une fois.

— Je t'en donnerai sûrement plein, tu sais, murmura-t-il à mi-voix. Sans même le réaliser.

— De vraies raisons. Comme de me tromper, de toucher à ma tête ou que tout ceci soit une escroquerie. Si c'est juste des disputes, on s'en est toujours débrouillé jusque-là.

Harry vint poser délicatement une main sur la nuque près de lui et y caressa les petits cheveux avec tendresse.

— Et de toute manière, je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu es un pied tendre, tu sais, ajouta-t-il dans un rire.

— J'ai peur que tu sois déçu, sourit tristement Drago.

Harry sourit à son tour et prit son visage dans ses mains pour embrasser son nez.

— Hé, tu es venu jusque-là. Me chercher, me trouver. Cela fait trois années que tu te languis de moi. Tu es un romantique, Drago, ajouta-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

— Tu vas être si déçu, tenta de plaisanter Drago. Comment veux-tu procéder ?

— Comment cela ? demanda Harry avec un sourire. Fais attention, je vais croire que tu as peur.

— Non, Potter, je parle de la suite. Comment veux-tu faire maintenant que tu ne vas plus me fuir ?

— J'ai pensé savourer ton corps une dernière fois avant d'aller voir Ginny. Mais cela ne serait pas correct pour elle.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire, souffla Drago avec un sourire en coin.

— Non, décréta aussitôt Harry. Je ne ferai pas ça à Ginny. Et je ne veux pas d'une relation cachée. C'est ce que tu veux, toi ? Être l'amant du placard ? Passer au second plan ? Tu m'étonnes, Malfoy.

— Hors de question. Je parlais de savourer mon corps une dernière fois avant d'y aller, rectifia le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Cela ne serait pas correct…

— Trop Gryffondor, soupira Drago dont la main remonta le dos de Potter. Elle ne le saura jamais, on s'en fiche.

— Moi je le saurai.

Pourtant il ne se dégagea pas, fixant les magnifiques yeux bleus sur lui.

— D'autant plus plaisant, jubila Drago alors que sa main s'infiltrait pernicieusement sous le tee-shirt.

— Serpentard, gémit Harry en fermant les yeux, tentant vaguement de résister mais il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu cette bataille.

— Et fier de l'être, assura Drago au creux de son oreille avant de commencer à poser des baisers lents et sensuels dans le cou.

— Tu m'influences déjà trop, reprocha l'ancien élu avant de prendre sa bouche sauvagement.

— Pas assez à mon goût sinon tu serais déjà nu, Potter.

— Alors fais-le toi-même ! C'est toi qui est venu me chercher après tout.

— Je ne t'influence vraiment pas assez, ricana Drago en remontant pourtant le tee-shirt.

Harry l'enleva avec un sourire espiègle.

— Alors essaye de corrompre le Gryffondor en moi, défia-t-il alors que ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'habituellement.

— Je vais y prendre un plaisir infini, s'amusa le blond en caressant la peau dévoilée du bout des doigts.

Harry sourit et le tira à lui par la chemise vers le lit dans le bout de la pièce.

— Fais-moi regretter de ne pas avoir choisi Serpentard, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

* * *

Harry fixait la pluie londonienne qui représentait parfaitement son état d'âme. Gris, froid et humide. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Ron. Son meilleur ami. Son ancien meilleur ami maintenant. Et il n'était pas avec lui. Harry n'était pas convié, encore moins désiré à la fête qui devait sûrement se faire au Terrier.

Harry pouvait presque le comprendre. Sa rupture avec Ginny, il l'avait voulue douce et tranquille mais ce n'était pas possible. Et encore plus quand on avait découvert pour qui il était parti. Cela faisait un an qu'il avait quitté Ginny pour Drago. Un an que le clan Weasley ne lui parlait plus. Personne n'avait compris. Pas même Hermione. Mais la jeune prodige de la politique lui parlait encore, elle. Harry lui-même n'était pas sûr de comprendre réellement. Et pourtant les faits étaient là, cela faisait une année complète qu'il vivait avec Drago. Dans l'appartement de l'ancien Serpentard. Puisqu'Harry avait laissé le sien à Ginny.

Dire que la vie entre eux était simple et paisible serait un énorme mensonge. Ils se disputaient souvent, mais Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Vivant. Drago faisait ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait en lui. De bon ou de mauvais. Comme la vie. Harry avait dû faire jaillir tout ce qui le rongeait, les restes de la guerre, son sentiment d'échec envers les personnes mortes. Il avait aussi aidé Drago à sa manière surtout avec la déferlante de la presse et même du public lorsque leur relation avait été découverte.

On avait accusé Drago de tout. D'être le nouveau Voldemort, un manipulateur qui en voulait à l'argent des Potter et des Black, mais aussi à la pureté de Harry. On l'avait accusé de faire de la magie noire sur le héros de l'Angleterre pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Un jour il avait même failli être arrêté par d'autres aurors. Mais Harry était intervenu, entrant dans une colère noire. Les sorcières et sorciers n'étaient pas non plus tendres lorsqu'ils sortaient dehors, allant de petites phrases acerbes aux insultes même. Drago se défendait souvent d'un sort ou même d'une pique encore bien mieux placée. Mais parfois Harry prenait les devants et quittait l'endroit, refusant qu'on traite si mal son compagnon.

Son compagnon. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Cela marchait avec Drago. Les gens commençaient à se lasser et les choses se tassaient. Pourtant la vérité était là. En allant avec Drago, il avait perdu une bonne partie de sa famille d'adoption. Les choses se seraient peut-être arrangées si la personne avec qui il était n'était pas Drago, mais pour Ron comme pour Molly, c'était au-dessus de leurs forces. Harry comprenait, il n'y aurait pas cru lui-même s'il ne le vivait pas. Mais le fait était là. C'était l'anniversaire de Ron, il était là, seul, le cadeau pour son meilleur ami, emballé dans un paquet sur un bureau qu'il avait réussi à faire accepter-imposé- au blond.

Venir habiter avec Drago ne s'était pas fait sans conséquence non plus. Drago et lui n'avaient pas le même style de vie, et si Harry n'en avait rien à faire de la matière des draps, il voulait se sentir chez lui aussi. Par exemple, il avait réussi à imposer une bibliothèque qui n'avait rien à faire au milieu des meubles raffinés de Drago. Mais tant pis. Harry aimait ça. Mélanger leurs styles. Ensemble, pour créer quelque chose qui leur ressemblait. Harry était sûr qu'au fond Drago aimait aussi, même s'il ne l'avouait pas.

Harry soupira encore une fois, avant de poser son front contre la vitre fraîche. Il était vraiment dépité. Il ne voyait même plus son ami au travail. Ron avait demandé à changer d'équipier aussitôt. Et personne n'avait fait l'affaire pour Harry. Alors il restait au bureau, s'occupant de la paperasse ennuyante. Il se demandait même s'il n'allait pas quitter les Aurors pour faire autre chose. De toute manière, à quoi tout cela servait ? Il n'avait presque plus que Drago à protéger maintenant.

Ce dernier entra à ce moment, trouvant Harry de cette humeur et il prit le temps de poser ses affaires sur la table avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Il fit couler une tasse du thé préféré d'Harry et vint la mettre près de lui, sur la fenêtre avant de s'asseoir non loin sans un mot.

— C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, murmura Harry en fixant le thé comme s'il voulait s'y noyer.

— Et alors ? C'est lui qui refuse de te parler, pas toi.

— Il ne refuse pas de me parler quand il me jette des injures au visage.

— Les insultes, c'est toujours une exception, cela ne compte jamais.

— Tu dis ça parce que c'est aussi ce qu'on fait ? grogna Harry en prenant enfin la tasse, en remerciant Drago d'un coup de tête.

— On ne s'insulte pas, nous, on se chamaille, rectifia Drago avec le plus grand sérieux.

— Quelle différence cela fait au juste ?!

Harry s'énervait sur Drago pour rien, il en était conscient, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Drago lui semblait à ce moment n'avoir rien perdu dans la bataille pour être ensemble. Alors que lui, il avait tout gâché. Même si ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, il savait que Drago pourrait largement supporter ses reproches.

— La différence, c'est que le reste du temps, on est capable de se parler normalement, comme deux adultes, répondit Drago avec indifférence.

— Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire avec lui, hein ?! Monsieur-je-suis-si-brillant ?!

— Parce que c'est un imbécile rempli de préjugé trop prompt à te juger plutôt qu'à te comprendre.

— C'est surtout ta faute ! Tu ne pouvais pas être plus gentil avec lui à l'école ?!

— Clairement pas, non, ricana Drago en se relevant.

— Pourquoi ?! Cela aurait arrangé tout le monde !

— Je ne suis pas né pour arranger tout le monde, rappela Drago. Et puis, toi, cela ne t'a pas empêché de passer outre. Parce que tu n'es pas stupide, au contraire de Weasley.

— Arrête de dire qu'il est stupide ! C'est mon meilleur ami !

— Potter, quelqu'un qui t'insulte n'est pas ton meilleur ami.

— Il m'insulte à cause de toi, c'est tout.

— Evidemment, tu le savais, rappela froidement Drago.

— Je ne pensais pas ce que cela se passerait comme ça !

Et Harry le croyait vraiment. Il se doutait qu'avec Ginny cela ne passerait pas, mais pas qu'il perdrait le clan au complet.

— C'était pourtant évident, Potter. Cela va leur demander du temps.

— Alors quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, en attendant ?! s'écria Harry.

— Si tu veux qu'il soit ton ami, tu lui laisses du temps, tu vas le convaincre, lui parler, qu'en sais-je ? Sinon tu l'oublies et tu passes à autre chose.

— Comment je pourrais oublier Ron ?! Comment je pourrais tous les oublier ?!

— Cela s'appelle passer à autre chose. Si tu n'en es pas capable, eh bien va à cette fête au lieu d'attendre une invitation !

— Je ne veux pas tout gâcher ! Je ne suis pas du genre à m'imposer comme toi !

— Quel dommage, tu mettrais l'ambiance vu ton humeur actuelle, lâcha Drago d'un ton glacé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te gênerais, si c'est ton ami, c'est là qu'est ta place, non ?

— Mon humeur t'emmerde ! s'écria Harry en lui tournant le dos pour fixer de nouveau la pluie.

Drago ne comprenait définitivement rien. Même si Harry se savait injuste.

— Je préférerais qu'elle aille emmerder ce crétin de Weasley.

— Dis pas que c'est un crétin ! grogna-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

— Pourtant c'en est un.

— Et alors ?! C'est pas ton ami. Tu t'en fiches, non ?! Tu as toujours adoré le rabaisser, le jeter plus bas que terre.

— N'est-ce pas ce qu'il te fait aujourd'hui ?

Harry grogna et la vitre se fissura sous sa colère. Voyant ça, il tenta de se calmer et sentit sa tristesse revenir et passer au-dessus de sa colère. Il était fatigué de se battre. Que ce soit pour son couple, pour ses amis. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être simples ? Pourquoi tout était compliqué quand il était dans l'équation ? Harry se frotta les yeux en passant sous ses lunettes et soupira encore une fois. Puis il sentit une main se poser sur sa taille, dans une caresse.

— Tu te prends trop la tête, murmura Drago au creux de son oreille, alors que son torse se collait tranquillement au dos d'Harry.

— Je n'ai que cela à faire.

Parce qu'il n'était pas là-bas. Qu'il n'était pas avec eux. Cette famille qui lui était si chère.

— Si ce n'est que ça, je peux t'occuper.

— Si tu crois que j'en ai envie, rouspéta Harry.

Pourtant il se colla contre Drago sans se retourner.

— S'il y a bien une chose que j'aime chez toi, Potter, c'est que tu as toujours envie. Tu es délicieusement insatiable, murmura sensuellement Drago.

Ses lèvres se glissaient déjà dans le cou sensible alors que ses mains se faufilaient sous la chemise pour caresser la peau du ventre, allant et venant dans des allers-retours sensuels.

— Tu n'en as jamais assez, tu réagis toujours si bien à mes caresses, continuait Drago d'une voix soudain plus chaude. Ton esprit semble lâcher prise dès que je te touche et ton corps parait réclamer le mien avec force.

— C'est pas vrai, ronchonna Harry sans bouger pour autant.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu nies, que cela change. Regarde-toi, si avide de mes mains sur ta peau. De mes lèvres sur les tiennes, murmurait le blond alors que ses doigts défaisaient le pantalon. Tu ne peux pas nier alors que tu es déjà si dur et que je n'ai fait que t'effleurer. J'adore ça, te savoir si prêt pour moi. Sentir que tu réagis à ma présence. Entendre ton souffle plus court quand je suis là.

À mesure qu'il parlait, il avait glissé ses mains sous les vêtements et saisi l'érection d'Harry pour la caresser lentement et faire monter la tension. Ses lèvres continuaient de se promener entre ses mots, explorant chaque parcelle de peau avec patience et sensualité.

— Je te déteste, gémit Harry en laissant sa tête basculer en arrière pour aller sur l'épaule du blond. Je t'en veux toujours.

Pourtant Drago avait raison, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Car au final, il n'était pas fâché après lui. Il était terriblement frustré de ne pas être avec le clan Weasley. Pourtant pas une seconde, il n'avait pensé à quitter Drago pour retourner là-bas, avec Ginny. Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner son serpentard. Il était bien mieux avec lui. Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il souhaitait, Drago ne lui en voulait jamais. Il répondait parfois avec beaucoup de mordant mais il ne fuyait pas. Jamais. Toujours quelqu'un sur qui Harry pouvait s'appuyer. Drago n'attendait rien de lui en plus. Juste qu'il soit lui. Grognon le matin, joueur au lit ou sur un balai et tendre lorsqu'il cherchait de l'affection. Car Drago pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il prenait un soin immense d'Harry, comme en témoignait la tasse de thé qui reposait sur la fenêtre.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Potter, je vais faire avec, souffla le blond en venant caresser sa gorge offerte de sa seconde main.

— Tu fais encore ton Serpentard, reprocha Harry en venant embrasser un doigt non loin.

Même si c'était une critique, le soupir sensuel d'Harry ne trompait personne sur le fait qu'il aimait tout de même ça.

— J'essaie toujours de corrompre le Gryffondor en toi, avoua Drago alors que sa main droite glissait enfin sous le sous-vêtement pour le caresser à même la peau.

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent alors que sa respiration se coupait un peu.

— Tu ne m'auras pas toujours comme ça, tenta-t-il courageusement.

— Quand cela ne marchera plus, je trouverai autre chose, assura Drago qui continuait sa caresse langoureuse, lente, cherchant à ce que Potter cesse enfin de penser.

— Ne m'oblige pas à parler fourchelangue, sourit mesquinement Harry.

Le brun avait découvert presque par hasard que lorsqu'il parlait la langue des serpents cela avait tendance à faire frissonner le blond, l'excitant presque immédiatement à chaque sifflement qui sortait de ses lèvres.

— Oh, que dois-je faire pour ne pas t'obliger à recourir à de telles extrémités ? s'enquit Drago en continuant ses caresses et ses baisers.

— Fais-moi oublier à quel point je suis triste et que je me sens sans famille, glissa Harry en fermant les yeux, un peu honteux d'avouer une telle faiblesse.

— Tu m'as moi, Potter, rappela Drago en le tournant vers lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Harry gémit avant de s'accrocher à son cou avec force, pour dévorer sa bouche. Oui, il avait Drago, qui le maintenait à flot malgré tout cette histoire. Et c'était délicieux de pouvoir s'appuyer sur lui. Le Serpentard baissa le pantalon du survivant sans cesser de l'embrasser et le fit reculer jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il allait faire exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin, ce qu'il avait demandé. Lui faire oublier. Il ouvrit sa chemise en dévorant sa bouche et finit par la quitter pour tracer un chemin sur le torse, le ventre et atteindre le sexe qui palpitait, qui semblait réclamer plus de ses attentions. Il ploya le genou devant Potter pour le prendre délicatement en bouche et lui faire oublier tout le reste.

La plainte d'Harry se répercuta dans la pièce, ne cachant nullement son plaisir. Sa main vint s'agripper à sa nuque pour le flatter, alors que ses hanches bougeaient déjà.

— Drago…

Harry ne put s'en empêcher et glissa quelques mots en fourchelangue, juste pour le rendre fou lui aussi. Ce dernier frissonna violemment et eut un mal fou à garder la position et la lenteur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Harry disait mais l'intonation lui donnait toujours envie de s'enfouir en lui, là où il était si bien. Harry sourit, fier de son effet, avant de simplement se tortiller, cherchant la langue chaude et douce. C'était si bon, si tendre, qu'il oubliait cette maudite journée.

Drago finit par lui donner satisfaction, léchant de bas en haut avant d'entourer le gland et de le caresser de cette langue joueuse, sa main s'égarant sur les cuisses chaudes. Harry gémit, avant de se laisser aller. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il en voulait plus.

— Drago, prends-moi dans ta bouche, supplia-t-il. J'en veux plus. Je veux tout.

Dragon courba la nuque, ouvrit la bouche et l'engloutit, lentement, parsemant la peau de coups de langue taquins alors que ses mains continuaient de caresser la moindre portion de chair.

— Par Merlin, ta langue, rugit férocement Harry en arquant le dos.

Sa tête alla taper sur la vitre derrière lui, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait que Drago le noie sous ses attentions, il voulait se perdre avec lui.

— Encore…

Drago recommença, la même chose, sa main remontant dans le creux des reins d'Harry pour y tracer des cercles sensuels, affamés. Harry n'en pouvait plus et se redressa, attrapa Drago d'un bras, pour le lever et l'embrasser passionnément. Il le fit même reculer, ne se souciant pas un instant de l'endroit où ils allaient atterrir. Il voulait juste Drago. Partout. Ses mains glissèrent sous la chemise et se mit à le caresser avec envie.

Drago attrapa la hanche d'Harry, s'y agrippant alors qu'il se perdait dans le baiser. Son autre main retourna au sexe tendu et humide pour reprendre ses caresses. Ils finirent par s'appuyer contre un mur, sûrement celui du salon, avant qu'Harry ne déshabille rapidement Drago. Il arracha presque la chemise, puis le pantalon, ne quittant pas sa bouche. C'était tellement bon, si délicieux. Cette langue contre la sienne, et cette main sur lui, dans lequel il s'enfonçait encore et encore. Il souffla encore son prénom entre leurs lèvres, juste pour le laisser couler dessus, avec un léger sifflement.

— Potter, jura Drago.

Il amena son bassin contre le sien et grogna lorsque son sexe toucha celui d'Harry. Le brun rompit le baiser pour geindre, avant de venir mordiller le cou, attaquant de ses dents sans aucune douceur. Il se pressa contre le corps chaud qu'il désirait tellement. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, en dehors du fait qu'il voulait jouir maintenant. Une de ses mains se glissa entre eux pour attraper les deux érections et les masturber avec rapidité, presque à s'en faire mal. Cela tira des grognements à Drago qui accorda son rythme au sien avec avidité, fixant le visage affamé de Potter qui le fascinait. Harry remonta le long de sa mâchoire pour reprendre ses lèvres avec fougue. Sa main s'agita un peu plus vite, avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber contre lui, le souffle haché, l'esprit perdu. Il voulait le plaisir le plus rapidement, se vider la tête encore et encore. Tout oublier.

La main de Drago enserra la nuque d'Harry, embrassant la moindre portion de peau mais lorsque le blond sentit le corps de son brun se crisper, lorsqu'il entendit son grognement de jouissance, il suivit dans un mouvement plus profond, s'enfonçant dans la main pour jouir à son tour et accompagner Harry dans l'orgasme.

La respiration d'Harry se coupa, avant de reprendre encore plus morcelée. Il passa son bras autour de sa nuque, pour venir se poser dans son cou et tenter de rester debout. Mais le plaisir le rendait complètement flasque, à l'imagine de leurs sexes qui se flétrissaient. Oublier la colère, la peur. Sa tête était délicieusement vide. Le bras de Drago entoura Harry pour le soutenir et il finit par le soulever doucement pour l'amener avec lui sur le canapé non loin. Il s'assit et amena Harry sur ses cuisses, sans le lâcher une seule seconde et une fois installé, il le caressa tendrement, toujours en silence.

Harry se vautra dans le canapé, la tête contre le torse de Drago, et refusa de bouger de là.

— Pardon, j'ai été méchant, finit-il par dire calmement, ses doigts effleurant les côtes.

— Je m'en fiche, assura Drago en l'enserrant d'un bras tandis que l'autre le caressait toujours.

— Pas moi. Tu n'es pas mon défouloir. C'est injuste. Je savais ce qui allait se passer quand je l'ai dit au clan Weasley. C'était sûr que cela n'allait pas bien se dérouler. Tu n'as même pas ouvert la bouche devant eux.

— De toute façon, je n'ai rien à leur dire.

— Je sais. Je suis juste frustré de la situation. J'espérais juste quelque chose de plus cordial. Mais j'imagine que c'était trop Gryffondor...

— Ton espoir m'étonnera toujours, s'amusa tendrement Drago. Mais des fois, il n'y a rien à espérer des gens.

— Te moque pas, grogna Harry en se cachant dans son cou.

— Ce n'est pas grave, l'espoir a toujours fait partie de toi alors je vais faire avec.

En fait, c'était une des particularités d'Harry qui lui plaisait. Lors de leur premier rapprochement, des années auparavant, c'était cet espoir qui avait fait naître en Drago l'envie de tellement plus. L'idée qu'Harry pouvait croire même en lui, même après sa cruauté et ses insultes, lui avait donné envie d'y croire aussi. Cela fit pouffer Harry, qui attrapa sa main pour jouer avec les longs doigts qu'il aimait temps.

— Quand je te dis que tu es un romantique qui s'ignore, s'amusa-t-il avant de venir l'embrasser.

— Tu vois, tu espères trop. Je ne suis que moi, le même connard qu'avant. Même toi tu le dis encore.

— Il faut croire que tu arrives à être les deux en même temps. C'est assez impressionnant je dois dire.

— J'ai toujours été impressionnant, il était temps que tu le remarques.

— Tais-toi, abruti, rit Harry. Ne gâche pas ce moment.

Mais la réplique de Drago fut interrompue par trois coups hésitants donnés sur leur porte. Le blond referma la bouche et embrassa la tempe de Potter avant de se relever.

— Reste là, je m'en occupe.

Il prit le temps d'aller vers son pantalon abandonné pour récupérer sa baguette. Il fit disparaître tout ce qui traînait d'un sortilège et s'habilla d'une tenue impeccable d'une seconde avant d'aller ouvrir. Il se figea, la main sur la poignée, le visage méprisant en voyant qui se tenait sur le seuil. Son regard glacé détailla l'homme de haut en bas, narquois, faisant rougir l'arrivant de colère.

— C'est pour toi, Potter, finit par décréter Drago en se détournant comme si l'homme ne valait même pas une miette de son attention.

— Tu l'appelles toujours Potter, grogna Ron Weasley, sans bouger de l'entrée.

En entendant la voix de son ami, Harry bondit du canapé et s'habilla d'un mouvement de baguette aussi et se précipita vers l'entrée, les cheveux toujours en bataille de ce qu'il venait de faire avec son amant. Drago s'éloigna et alla simplement s'appuyer contre le bar, les bras croisés, comme décidé à les observer sans dire un mot.

— Ron, salua Harry mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je ne sais pas moi-même ! s'écria Ron en détournant le regard. Mais si tu veux, je peux partir !

Harry grimaça aussitôt avant de soupirer.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu veux rentrer ? Boire quelque chose ?

— Je ne rentrerais pas chez la face de fouine !

— C'est autant chez lui que chez moi, Ron, grogna Harry en jetant un œil vers Drago. Alors si je te propose de rentrer chez moi, je ne vois pas le problème.

— Bordel, Harry, tu sais parfaitement quel est le problème ! Il est derrière toi et avec sa face de serpent !

— Et je compte bien rester là, vu que je suis chez nous, je fais bien comme je veux, rétorqua froidement Drago.

— La ferme, t'es qu'un mage noir !

— Ron, s'écria Harry en se plaçant entre les deux. Écoute-moi bien ! Il est hors de question que tu sois venu jusqu'ici pour l'insulter. C'est la personne que j'ai choisie. Que cela te plaise ou non. Alors tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas le traiter comme ça !

— Mais c'est Malfoy, Harry ! Ginny était tellement…

— Je ne veux pas parler de Ginny, coupa aussitôt Harry. Que ce soit avec Drago ou avec toi par décence et parce que cela ne vous concerne pas. Je suis désolé de lui avoir fait du mal, mais cela ne te regarde pas.

Ron rougit un peu plus de colère en se grandissant pour carrer les épaules.

— Moi qui pensais que tu venais faire la paix, tu es encore plus stupide que tu ne le parais, Weasmoche, ricana Drago en se redressant pour se rendre dans la cuisine, comme si de rien n'était.

— Drago, s'agaça Harry en lui jetant un regard noir.

— Tu vois, c'est un être perfide ! Je suis sûr qu'il t'a envoûté d'un sort et qui…

— Ron, pitié, pas toi, coupa Harry en passant une main sur son visage. Tu sais que j'ai déjà eu quelqu'un qui me contrôlait avec Voldemort. J'ai pris toutes les dispositions pour que cela ne recommence jamais.

— Ce serait tellement plus simple comme explication, argua Drago en servant un verre. Harry Potter ensorcelé, c'est la seule chose qui expliquerait qu'il vive avec moi.

Ron attrapa soudainement le coude d'Harry pour le tirer vers la porte.

— Viens, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais !

Harry le fixa un instant estomaqué, avant de se dégager soudainement.

— ça suffit, Ron, je vais bien, Drago est toujours un connard, c'est vrai. Et je suis désolé que cela se soit passé comme ça. Mais les faits sont là, lui et moi on est ensemble. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, même si c'est difficile. Alors je serais heureux de t'offrir un verre mais si c'est pour nous insulter lui ou moi, ce n'est pas la peine.

Ron hésitait clairement, le regard fuyant. Il était même prêt à faire demi-tour quand Harry ajouta.

— Ron, entre s'il te plaît. Juste un verre, pour ton anniversaire. J'ai même ton cadeau.

À cet instant, Harry redevenait le garçon maigrichon et mal-à-l'aise que Ron avait rencontré dans le train lors de leur première année. Alors il ne put résister et fit un pas dans l'appartement.

— Je te préviens qu'il dit un truc et je le bouffe ! grogna le roux en fixant méchamment Drago.

Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin mais ne dit pas un mot. Il se contenta de contourner le bar qui les séparait de la cuisine, deux verres à la main et il alla les déposer sur la table du salon avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, avec le journal du jour, et de commencer à lire comme s'il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à eux. Harry roula des yeux, mais un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

— Viens, entraîna Harry. Oublie-le.

Ron bougonna mais finit dans le canapé, regardant partout autour de lui comme si un mauvais sort pouvait arriver de toute part. Harry prit les deux verres avant d'en tendre un au roux.

— Je suis content que tu sois là, murmura Harry en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

— Je me suis disputé avec Hermione, avoua soudainement Ron.

— Le jour de ton anniversaire ? s'étonna l'élu.

Ron haussa une épaule et Harry se doutait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé. Ron avait dû se plaindre d'Harry et Hermione avait dû en avoir assez et l'avait remis à sa place.

— Je suis sûr qu'elle te pardonnera quand elle saura que tu es venu chez l'ennemi.

Ron grogna et bafouilla un vague « Toi, tu n'es pas vraiment l'ennemi » qui fit sourire Harry. Le brun se leva et alla chercher le paquet qu'il avait préparé.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Ron, dit-il calmement.

Le rouquin fixa le papier et allait dire quelque chose, mais son regard se tourna vers Drago comme si sa présence le gênait vraiment. Ce dernier, dissimulé derrière son journal, ne disait pas un mot et tourna même une page, indifférent à leur conversation.

— Ne t'occupe pas de lui, soupira Harry. Il ne va pas s'abaisser à nous déranger, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

— Foutu aristocrate…

— Entièrement d'accord.

Cela leur fit apparaître un sourire, avant que Ron ne prenne son cadeau sans l'ouvrir.

— Harry, je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait là, avoua-t-il. Mais pourquoi tu as fait une telle chose ? Tout allait si bien.

Harry prit une gorgée de thé, avant de soupirer pour se donner du courage.

— J'aimerais te donner une réponse simple qui expliquerait tout, mais je n'en ai pas. Je suis avec Drago maintenant. Je ne vais pas te dire que j'ai effacé toutes nos disputes de notre jeunesse, au contraire. Mais on est passé au-dessus de ça. Parce que je suis heureux avec lui. Et…

— Tu étais heureux avec Ginny ! coupa aussitôt Ron en se redressant, comme s'il venait d'insulter sa sœur.

— Non, Ron. C'est horrible, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'être. Ce n'était pas la faute de Ginny. Juste que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais vraiment.

— Et tu l'es avec ce blond gominé ?!

— ça te défrise hein, Weasmoche, ricana Drago derrière son journal. Il n'y a que moi qui sache le rendre heureux, c'est comme ça. Faudra t'y faire.

— Drago…

Ron arracha le journal des mains du blond, pour le fixer méchamment.

— Tu as quelque chose à dire la fouine ?!

— Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, Weasley, il vit ici, avec moi. Ou tu es capable de l'accepter comme un véritable ami, ce dont je doute mais que Potter semble espérer pour une raison qui me dépasse. Ou, comme je le crois, tu dégages, comme le lâche et le stupide rouquin que tu es !

Ron se leva prêt à en découdre mais Harry lui prit aussitôt le bras.

— Mais regarde-le, par Merlin ! hurla Ron. C'est ça que tu veux auprès de toi ?! Un connard condescendant qui traite mal tes amis ?!

— Oui, trancha Harry. Je le veux lui et tous ses défauts. Comme il accepte les miens. Je ne me fais pas manipuler et lui non plus. On est au même niveau. Et je ne te dis pas de l'aimer. Mais Ron, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Cela coupa l'élan du roux prêt à frapper Drago, avant qu'il ne soupire.

— J'ai l'impression soudaine d'être McGonagall en se demandant pourquoi toujours toi, gémit-il avec désespoir.

Cela fit éclater de rire Harry sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

— Moi aussi, Ron. Moi aussi. Pardon.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, remis son journal d'aplomb et repris sa lecture en ignorant leurs rires mais intérieurement satisfait d'entendre celui d'Harry. Une fois leur éclat passé, Ron soupira avant de se sentir mal à l'aise.

— Je ne peux pas l'aimer. Et je ne sais pas si cela pourra redevenir comme avant.

— Tant que tu veux bien me reparler, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut, Ron. Je ne veux pas te perdre, c'est tout.

— Je… Je vais encore avoir du mal à le digérer. Mais tu me manques aussi, Harry. Je ne dis pas qu'on devrait faire équipe de nouveau, mais peut-être qu'on pourrait de temps en temps se voir pour un verre. Avec Hermione.

— J'en serais ravi, assura Harry avec un sourire. Je suis encore désolé pour tout ça Ron. Vraiment. Je ne voulais blesser personne.

Ron soupira en laissant un coup d'œil à Drago.

— Mais Harry, je ne savais même pas que tu étais gay ! Tu ne m'as rien dit ! Je me suis senti trahi !

Drago baissa son journal en entendant une connerie pareille, il fixa Ron quelques secondes avant de finalement se lever pour se rendre dans la cuisine dans un silence méprisant. Harry leva un sourcil avant de se reprendre.

— Ron, cela n'a rien avoir avec le fait d'être gay ou non. Je veux dire, je crois que pour moi, cela a toujours plus dépendu de la personne que de son sexe. Alors je n'avais rien à t'avouer. Avec Drago, cela s'est fait c'est comme ça. Et il se trouve qu'il a un pénis comme nous deux. Cela te gène tant que ça ?

Ron gémit presque douloureusement avant de poser ses mains sur ses yeux comme s'il venait de voir quelque chose d'horrible.

— Il est hors de question que je parle du pénis de la fouine !

— Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord sur un truc, ronchonna Drago depuis la cuisine. Et puis, tu pourrais être jaloux, alors il vaut mieux éviter.

Ron s'affola soudainement comme s'il n'arrivait plus à respirer en pensant à tout ça, mais Harry lui prit les épaules, pour le fixer.

— Oublie ça. Moi, ce que je veux savoir, c'est si ça change quelque chose entre nous.

— Quoi ?! Non ! Le problème c'est la fouine et ma sœur.

— Ron, j'ai échangé des lettres avec Ginny.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, il n'en avait pas parlé à Drago. Non pas que c'était un secret, juste que c'était quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à Ginny et lui. Si au début, cela avait des échanges houleux, durant ses derniers mois, elle et lui avaient pu jeter un regard plus posé et mature sur leur relation. Ils n'étaient pas réconciliés mais au moins, il y avait moins de rancœur entre eux.

— On se parle. J'essaye de réparer le mal que je lui ai fait. Car elle ne méritait pas de croire que c'était sa faute. Alors on a parlé. Tu n'as pas du tout à t'occuper de ça. C'était notre couple, Ron. Je ne m'occupe pas de ce qui se passe dans votre lit avec Hermione.

Dans la cuisine, Drago gardait un silence absolu. Il ne donnerait pas à Weasley le plaisir de voir qu'il le découvrait aussi. Mais bordel, il allait en reparler à Potter.

— Ne parle pas de ça, soupira Ron. Je ne sais pas, mais je suppose que je pourrais ignorer le serpent. Si on vient boire un verre ici.

— Merci, Ron, cela compte pour moi. Je ne te demande pas de vous serrer la main ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux juste pas perdre ma famille de cœur.

Ron grogna, bougon, avant d'attirer Harry à lui pour une accolade brusque, avant de se détourner, gêné et désireux de s'en aller d'un coup. Il prit le paquet et se tourna vers la porte. Harry rit légèrement en le suivant.

— Je dois retourner au Terrier, les autres m'attendent.

Malgré lui, Harry baissa la tête, triste de ne pas être avec eux. Il ne pourrait même pas les saluer.

— Amuse-toi bien alors. Joyeux anniversaire, Ron.

Le roux se tourna vers lui, voyant que cela l'avait blessé. Harry manquait à toute la famille, mais il avait aussi blessé beaucoup de personnes. Parce qu'il avait abandonné Ginny, mais aussi parce qu'il avait choisi Malfoy. Pourtant en le voyant ici, avec lui, Harry n'avait jamais eu un aussi grand sourire qu'avec le blond. Et cela faisait mal de l'admettre à Ron. Il n'avait pas été si lumineux avec Ginny. Il soupira, comprenant qu'il devrait vraiment traîner avec Drago s'il voulait renouer avec Harry.

— Je leur dirai que tu leur passes le bonjour, affirma Ron, pour chasser la tristesse d'Harry.

— J'espère te revoir bientôt, sourit aussitôt Harry.

Ron hocha la tête avant de transplaner aussitôt. Harry referma la porte en soupirant. Ce n'était pas une vraie réconciliation mais au moins, les choses avançaient un peu. Drago, toujours dans la cuisine, finit par en sortir, venant s'appuyer au bar pour l'observer en silence.

— Merci je suppose, souffla Harry en s'avançant vers lui. De ne pas l'avoir attaqué et d'avoir été aussi… cordial que tu le peux avec lui.

— Le meilleur moyen de me remercier aurait été de ne pas me mentir. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi je dois apprendre ça devant Weasley ?

— Je ne t'ai pas menti, ni trompé, répondit calmement Harry. J'ai juste réparé les dégâts qu'on a provoqué en étant ensemble. Je voulais le faire. Ginny n'y est pour rien dans tout ça.

— Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dissimuler, fit remarquer Drago avec froideur.

—Tu es jaloux ? demanda Harry avec amusement en cherchant son regard.

— Je n'aime pas être tenu à l'écart.

— Drago je ne vais pas te parler de mon ex fiancée, allons, arrête de bouder, souffla Harry en se collant à lui. Je voulais juste que les choses aillent bien. Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai trop d'espoir.

— Potter, tu peux me parler de tout, je pensais que tu le savais depuis le temps.

— Comme toi tu me dis tout ? railla aussitôt le brun en posant une main sur la taille du blond.

— C'est différent. Toi, tu ne discutes pas quand tu as un problème. Moi je ne m'exprime pas parce que je suis comme ça, c'est quand je jacasse que j'ai un problème.

— Alors l'après-guerre n'est pas un problème ?

Harry l'avait beaucoup interrogé sur ce que le blond avait fait, mais il n'avait que de vagues informations et Drago se braquait ensuite pendant parfois plusieurs jours.

— Il n'y aucune raison de parler de ça. Tu détournes le sujet, Potter, alors que c'est toi qui m'as caché ta correspondance avec Ginny.

— On n'a échangé que quelques lettres et je te démontre simplement combien c'est agaçant quand l'autre n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

— C'est du passé, on n'en a rien à faire. Aujourd'hui, on est ensemble, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir que tu échanges avec ton ex.

— C'était privé, entre elle et moi. Une autre histoire. Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais rien ? C'est ton passé, alors cela m'intéresse forcément.

— Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, tout simplement. C'est du passé, rien ne le changera.

— Mais je veux le connaître. Je veux tout savoir de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Drago ?

— Rien, je ne te cache rien. C'est juste que ce n'était pas ma meilleure période, répondit le blond en se redressant pour se diriger vers le bar et se servir un peu de whisky.

— Je suis sûr que tu m'as vu dans des états pires que ça, souffla Harry en lui laissant l'espace dont il semblait avoir besoin.

— J'en doute, c'est à peine si je me sentais encore humain, au début, murmura Drago.

— J'ai vécu avec une partie de l'âme de Voldemort en moi, rappela-t-il doucement avec un sourire tendre. Le procès t'a été favorable, non ?

— Oh le procès, oui. J'étais mineur quand Voldemort a posé sa marque sur moi. Et il y avait le contexte familial. Et tout un tas de bons prétextes. Le procès, ça a été simple. Mais les gens étaient en colère. Les procès n'importaient pas. Je portais la marque, j'étais celui qui avait permis l'assassinat de Dumbledore, qui a fait entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard. J'étais un coupable idéal, ironisa Drago avec un sourire narquois en buvant une autre gorgée. Et en plus, moi, je n'étais pas à Azkaban.

— Où tu étais ?

— Ma première idée a été stupide, je l'admets, mais je suis retourné au manoir. Débarrassé du mage noir, je me suis dit que ça redevenait chez moi. Il avait été retourné, pillé, saccagé. Il ne faisait pas plaisir à voir, soupira Drago en allant s'appuyer à la fenêtre. Une foule en colère m'y a trouvé le jour suivant et … Eh bien ils étaient sans doute contents d'avoir un coupable sous la main. J'ai fini par trouver refuge dans un studio miteux qui avait servi de cachette à mon père durant la guerre.

— On t'a fait du mal ? grogna Harry en s'avançant vers lui sans pour autant le toucher.

— Potter, ne m'oblige pas à revenir sur les détails, s'agaça Drago en se servant un nouveau verre.

Ce n'était pas que du mal. Il avait été traîné dans la boue. Littéralement. On l'avait humilié, insulté, torturé, frappé, pendant des jours. À peine humain à la fin de tout ça. C'était des parents en colère d'avoir perdu des enfants, des veuves peinées à s'en ouvrir les veines, des frères soudain seuls. Tous, pour tout un tas de raison, l'avaient anéanti encore et encore, à tour de rôle.

La main d'Harry se posa sur son épaule en soutien mais ne lui en demanda pas plus.

— Alors que s'est-il passé après cet appartement ?

— J'y suis resté un moment et j'ai fini par réussir à trouver une autre baguette. Cela allait mieux après ça. Les gens n'osaient plus m'attaquer car je pouvais me défendre et le calme commençait à revenir.

L'année passée sans baguette avait été un enfer pour lui qui était né pur sorcier, et qui ne savait faire les choses qu'avec des sorts. Même se nourrir avait été un combat de chaque instant.

— J'ai fini par réussir à retrouver une situation, tu vois, il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat et en parler des heures.

Harry laissa sa main se glisser sur une hanche avant de se serrer contre son dos.

— Je ne pensais pas que cela avait été si dur pour toi, murmura-t-il en caressant le ventre. Je suis désolé.

— Pas besoin, je m'en sors toujours, Potter, tu devrais le savoir.

— Ne joue pas au fort, Drago. On n'a pas besoin de ça entre nous. Tu peux juste être Drago, un gamin comme moi qui a été plongé dans une guerre trop tôt.

Drago soupira mais finit par se tourner pour l'enlacer et caresser ses cheveux, sans un mot.

— Je suis désolé que les choses se soient si mal passées, chuchota Harry à son oreille, en lui frottant le dos.

— C'était inévitable, n'en parlons plus.

— Draco, sourit Harry en prenant le visage entre ses mains pour chercher ses yeux.

— Quoi ? s'enquit le blond en le fixant dans les yeux.

— Je t'aime.

Harry ne l'avait jamais dit. Pas parce qu'il se sentait mal de lui dire, ou parce qu'il ne le croyait pas. Simplement que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'en avait pas ressenti la nécessité. Mais là, tout de suite, il en avait envie. Car Drago semblait en avoir besoin et c'est ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Cela fit hausser un sourcil à Drago puis un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres, alors que son regard pétillait étrangement.

— Tu te ramollis, Potter, s'amusa le blond en l'attirant plus près de lui.

— Que veux-tu, tu me contamines avec ton romantisme fleur bleu, rit à son tour Harry.

— Arrête avec ça, je ne suis pas un romantique, grommela Drago. Tu vas ruiner ma réputation à dire des sottises.

— Je crois que ta réputation en a déjà pris un coup quand notre relation a été rendue publique.

— J'ai conquis Potter, ma réputation s'est grandement améliorée avec ça, rectifia Drago avec un sourire fier. C'est la tienne qui en a pris un coup.

— Ma réputation a toujours été le dernier de mes soucis. Alors je peux continuer à être avec toi. Rassuré ?

— Je n'étais pas inquiet, assura Drago en venant passer la main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

— Je préfère quand même que tu en sois convaincu, sourit Harry en le serrant contre lui.

— Je le suis. Tu m'aimes, maintenant tu ne partiras plus jamais. Ça me plaît.

— Fais attention, Malfoy. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu m'auras pour toujours. Tu vas devoir encore me prouver ton romantisme tous les jours pour que je reste, rit Harry.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, pas de romantisme. Par contre, je peux faire ça, je suis sûr que ça t'aidera à rester.

Et sur ces mots, Drago l'embrassa avec fougue, la main jusque-là sur la taille d'Harry remontant sous le tee-shirt pour caresser le creux des reins. Cela étouffa son gémissement de protestation, pourtant la seconde d'après, le brun s'enroula autour du blond. Ses lèvres vinrent l'embrasser aussi, avec la même passion, sa langue cherchant la sienne, pour l'effleurer, la câliner avec la sienne. C'était si bon. Harry n'était pas sûr qu'un jour il arriverait à s'y habituer.

— Insatiable Potter. Rien que pour ça, tu ne pourras jamais me quitter, se réjouit Drago en dérivant dans le cou, là où Harry était si sensible.

— Ou je pourrais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? proposa Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Tu sais, en tant qu'ancien élu, ça devrait aller vite…

— Ouais, tu pourrais essayer. Mais tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un comme moi. Tu serais déçu, murmura Drago en reprenant ses caresses sensuelles sur le corps du brun, déposant toujours ses baisers brûlants sur la peau fine. Tu t'ennuierais même.

— Prouve-le.

— Avec plaisir, Potter. Je vais même passer le reste de nos vies à te le prouver, pour que tu sois certain ! susurra Drago en ouvrant le pantalon pour y glisser une main.

— En fait, c'est toi qui est insatiable, rit Harry. Mais comme je suis Gryffondor je vais te laisser faire.

— Tu me laisses faire parce que tu aimes ça, que tu en veux encore et que tu ne peux pas t'en passer. Je le vois bien, pas la peine d'essayer de cacher la vérité.

— Comme si cela était un vrai sacrifice pour toi…

— Non et je ne prétendrai pas le contraire, j'assume, s'amusa Drago en prenant son sexe en main pour le caresser. Je t'apprendrai à assumer.

Cela fit sourire Harry, avant qu'il ne gémisse un peu.

— Je t'assume. J'ai tout quitté pour toi, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

— Pour l'instant, rien d'autre que nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

— Et après ?

— Nous verrons dans quel état tu seras, ricana Drago en reprenant sa bouche.

— Si tu crois que tu as assez de force pour m'épuiser, tu te trompes. J'ai toujours été plus rapide que toi au Quidditch.

— Parce qu'à l'époque, tu ne m'avais pas.

— Tu y crois beaucoup trop, Malfoy, rit soudainement Harry avant de se dégager de la main chaude, et tenant son pantalon de l'autre. Essaye plutôt de m'attraper pour voir si tu es donc si performant.

Et là-dessus, Harry partit en courant, traversa l'appartement, et s'enfuit dans le couloir, son rire le suivant. Drago sourit en le regardant partir, nullement pressé. Parce qu'il savait qu'il l'aurait. Pour une raison évidente. Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter voulait qu'il l'attrape. Il n'attendait que ça. Drago finit par se mettre en marche dans sa direction, savourant secrètement le rire de Potter. Un son qu'il aimait, sans pouvoir l'avouer sinon il passerait pour un romantique, ce qu'il n'était pas. Pour autant, il se dirigea vers la chambre avec un sourire coquin pour retrouver son compagnon.

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 **Shade : Alors cette fin satisfait tout le monde ou pas ?**


End file.
